<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast Within by PhantomKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661768">The Beast Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro'>PhantomKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, depressive shinichi, hakuba tries to help but makes it worse, kaito has been hypnotized, murderous kid, shinichi is hopelessly in love, wreck shinichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Memories... memories have left me hanging since a couple of days. Who am I? Why am I here?"<br/>KID let out another halfhearted chuckle and his gloved right hand scratched slowly downwards his face, undoubtedly leaving a trail of red marks on his pale skin.<br/>"I just know that I have a goal..."<br/>Shinichi took a step back, watch ready and pointed towards the phantom. KID was acting weird, literally out of his mind, and Shinichi could smell the danger rising from the tall figure in front of him.<br/>"And you, Meitantei..."<br/>Shinichi caught sight of the card gun which KID pulled slowly out of his jacket and his breath hitched; Shinichi got into a defense position to dodge possible cards.<br/>"...are in my way."</p><p>***</p><p>The first KID heist after two months of absence. But something is off.<br/>Suddenly explosions are audible and Shinichi realizes KID's true plan the same moment he bursts onto the roof. It wasn't the latest target Kaitou KID wanted.<br/>It was Shinichi's death.</p><p>What is up with KID? How did he change, why did he change? And why doesn't he remember himself...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin, shinkai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"KAITOU KID!"<br/>Nakamori-keibu's voice roared behind Shinichi and the boy grimaced. Poor those who stood next to that man.</p><p>Something was entirely off with today's heist. To begin with, there had been sightings of a few snipers and suspicious people lurking around. That was common. However... there had been multiple chances to murder the KID today and none of them had taken it.<br/>If KID wasn't the target on his own heist... who was it?<br/>Shinichi could feel the cogs turning within his mind as he chased after the magician in white who couldn't suppress his insane laughter.</p><p>Finally. The roof. Shinichi slowed down just the tiniest bit, used to KID inspecting his latest treasure while waiting for him. The door bursted open and the breathless detective entered the platform, eyes scanning the area for the mysterious man.<br/>"I know you are here, KID! Show yourself!"<br/>The roof was quiet, too damn quiet for Shinichi's taste. Instincts begged him to just turn around and leave, to stop bothering with KID's heist for today. But Shinichi didn't listen.<br/>That was his mistake.</p><p>Suddenly, a large explosion filled his ears and Shinichi jumped out of his skin, hands pressed against his ears while the noise slowly died down, only to be replaced with more and more explosions. The ground below his feet was shaking and cracking, panicking eyes searched left and right for a fast way to flee out of the collapsing building he stood upon and there he was, juggling three balls in front of him.</p><p>"Do you want to see a trick, Meitantei~?"</p><p>Fans which had come from all over Japan to watch their favorite thief stumbled head over heels away, screaming in horror and fear. Nakamori-keibu could be heard, barking orders and escorting as many people out as possible.<br/>Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes, his ears, that wasn't the KID he knew and respected.<br/>That wasn't KID.<br/>But that was KID.</p><p>"Why?" Shinichi asked as collected as he could be and tried to steady himself as another wave of explosions down below made the ground vibrate.<br/>KID snickered and threw all three balls high into the air and then Shinichi realized it. Those weren't juggling balls. Those were grenades.<br/>"Sweet dreams, Meitantei..." he purred with his sickly sweet grin and Shinichi felt like pierced through by his eyes, by the coldness in his smirk, by the knowledge that not KID but he was the target in today's show.<br/>He had to run. There was no other possibility, he had to escape. But where to?</p><p>Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut and leaped off of the building into a row of trees a few meters down below. KID tsked and calmly stepped onto the edge, indigo eyes slowly scanning the area. KID wasn't someone to do his job less than perfect.<br/>But as nothing moved within those trees, KID opened his hangglider and flew calmly away from the building, observing the fleeing crowd and blaring police cars with a weird satisfaction. The building behind him gave in with a deafening roar and Kaitou KID spreaded his arms, maniacal laughter filling the air around him.</p><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Barely Escaped Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi woke up to blinding sunlight and a pounding headache. The surface was comfortable and the soft pillow soothed a little bit his head. Sapphire eyes pried themselves open and Shinichi was able to confirm his suspicions. A hospital bed.</p><p>"Ah... what happened..."</p><p>Shinichi smiled as he saw Agasa-hakase deep asleep on a chair inside the room, leaned on his hand. The last thing he remembered was... KID.<br/>Swallowing dry, the detective sat slowly up and massaged his temples. He had barely escaped with his life and dear god, his bones ached.<br/>"Hakase!" he called out and the old man jolted awake, confused expression relaxing as he saw his favorite neighbor awake.<br/>"Shinichi! Oh god I'm so glad you woke up. Take it easy, two ribs of yours are broken and you have a few burns... Just what on earth happened there?"<br/>His eyes became sorrowful.<br/>"Don't tell me KID really bombed up a building."<br/>Shinichi's shoulders slumped down and he sighed, slowly lowering himself back into the cushioned mattress.<br/>"I'm afraid that's what happened." His voice was just as low. "He wanted my death and I don't understand why."</p><p>Agasa-hakase eyed the detective with something like a mix of fondness and concern visible in his eyes.<br/>"...you will investigate this, right?"<br/>"Of course!" Shinichi looked up, face full of determination, "That was attempted murder and I have to figure out why KID did that, changed like this, became so... so... cold."<br/>Agasa shook his head with a gentle sigh before picking up the eye contact again. He knew he couldn't prevent Shinichi to stick his nose into dangerous business, especially after the entire episode of the Black Organization and the fiasco of a becoming a child again.<br/>"Where do you want to start with? Kaitou KID is Japan's mystery number one, even you never managed to catch him. What if he isn't satisfied with his work? What if he kills you for real?"<br/>Shinichi kept to himself for a moment, then turned to look out of the window into the blinding morning light instead.<br/>"I will take a look at the demolished museum. I know KID is good... but so am I."<br/>Turning back to Agasa, the boy set up a smirk which sent shivers down the old man's back.<br/>"Do you know the truth behind detectives? We are the ones who can perform a perfect crime. KID is another league than the Black Organization, that goes without saying. However... behind all his masks, he is still a human."<br/>His voice dropped into a calm whisper.<br/>"And every human makes mistakes."</p><p>Agasa didn't quite know what to answer and as Shinichi realized that, he snorted and his expression softened up again.<br/>"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Can you give me a lift to the ruins?"<br/>The old man opened his mouth to protest but silenced as Shinichi raised his hand, cutting him off.<br/>"I know I know, my ribs need rest and I'm putting myself at risk if I show myself in public to KID. But I'm sure of this."<br/>"Shinichi-"<br/>"We both know I will squish myself into a train if you don't drive me."<br/>Agasa protested profusely while the stubborn detective dressed himself but knew he had no chance against him. A stubborn Shinichi was a force of nature to behold.</p><p>At the remains of the former museum, Shinichi received without any problems the permission to inspect the area. KID had done one hell of work. Absentmindly touching his chin, Shinichi fell into deep thoughts while his eyes darted back and forth between the scattered evidence of KID's last performance.<br/>The detective just couldn't understand why. KID was a man of honor, he never promised what he couldn't hold and devoted himself to his work like nobody else had ever done. Sure, Shinichi didn't quite approve of his night life but in KID he had found both a worthy rival and ally in times of emergency. The Black Organization was gone and without KID's help at times, like his dressup as Miyano Shiho to fool Bourbon, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. KID had become his secret helper so often Shinichi couldn't even count it, mostly even allowing himself to be framed as the culprit while trying to lay a trail of evidence which would lead his Meitantei to the one truth.<br/>KID always chose his words as careful as possible and spoke in riddles every single time they met but that was exactly what Shinichi admired about the thief. KID was a complex character and able to challenge Shinichi like nobody else could.<br/>So why?<br/>Why did he try to kill him?</p><p>Shinichi had to admit his defeat and retreat from the crime scene without being a step further.<br/>He couldn't get the image out of his head, how KID stood before him juggling grenades, calm and collected like a true serial killer. Like Gin, Korn, he could take any of the Black Organization and the KID from last night would match perfectly with their own appearance. Shinichi shivered and grimaced, the painkillers started to wear off and his ribs hurted hell. He was used to pain as a detective, Shinichi forgot how often he was shot in his time as Conan and Shinichi but he had his own limits.<br/>For now, he had to retreat.</p><p>Fast forward to the next KID heist and Agasa-hakase's senseless attempts to keep Shinichi out of the entire affair. Much to Shinichi's distaste, the crime was supposed to happen inside a museum surrounded with thick and eery forest. He had no choice, had he? Shinichi had to attend and try to coax KID into a small talk to find out anything about his current condition. Because the way his icy smile pierced through his body couldn't leave his head anymore.<br/>Shinichi wasn't on best terms with the Task Force and especially Nakamori-keibu didn't know he was Conan and everyone shared the opinion that Shinichi tried to replace the witty seven year old boy. Nonetheless, Shinichi had done a great job so far and after the last catastrophe, some of the officers became just the slightest bit protective over their last hope against the moonlight magician.</p><p>With every second Shinichi became more nervous. His ticking watch was unbearable loud within the silent shuffling crowd of Task Force members and even Nakamori-keibu sweatdropped. Shinichi let out a breath he didn't remember holding in and observed his close surroundings a last time, then flashed another glance towards the statue he was going to protect.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunt is Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi was honestly glad Nakamori-keibu banned any civilian within or outside the museum from this heist, regarding KID's last actions.<br/>Those words forced a cold shiver down his spine and Shinichi swallowed dry, eyes searching desperately for the source of the booming voice.</p><p>Where was the gentleman thief?</p><p>A loud explosion behind him and the following shockwave threw Shinichi against one of the walls. The boy collapsed with a strangled groan but was back on his shaking legs within a second, whirling around to see KID perched on top of the casket like an oversized cockatoo.<br/>Nakamori-keibu was livid. Screaming orders, he attacked KID who simply settled instead on top of the large chandelier above, statue in hand.<br/>"KID!" Shinichi exclaimed and indigo eyes caught his own, the cold smile vanishing into thin air as KID recognized his target from last heist.<br/>"Meitantei~!" he cooed, arms with the statue spreading wide open to greet him, "What a coincidence!"<br/>His voice dropped, so did this expression full of horrible coldness. It settled into an emotionless look, something which could freeze Shinichi's soul and send shivers down his entire body.<br/>"I didn't think I would see you again."<br/>"Kudo-kun, RUN! " Nakamori roared, clear about KID's intentions on his last heist. Shinichi swallowed but took off as fast as possible. He didn't hear anything behind him, everything was quiet. Too quiet for a KID heist.</p><p>But Shinichi didn't stop, couldn't stop, mustn't stop. He knew just as well that KID was waiting here, somewhere, following his every step just to pick out a time to attack for real. The hunt was open and this time Shinichi came to terms with himself that he preferred chasing the KID much more over the KID chasing him.<br/>But where to go? Every corner was as dangerous as the last one, every room was a signed contract with death itself. Shinichi slowed down just a tiny bit to think and finally changed his direction to march out of the entrance. He was KID's goal, right? The least he could do was luring his enemy away from those he could harm.<br/>Shinichi bit down on his bottom lip as he passed the patrol cars covering the parking lot and entered the eery forest, never slowing down. KID was behind him, he felt it deep down in his guts. It was him against the moonlight magician and yet things weren't as before. This time, his life was on the line.</p><p>His breath slowed down together with his heartbeat as he finally stopped. Shinichi didn't know how much and long he had run but his limbs were shaking and he was high on adrenaline rushing through his veins. His pulse still ringing in his ears, the boy whirled around to try and make out any speck of white among the dark trees surrounding him. Nothing.<br/>Shinichi collapsed against a tree with a quiet wheeze and closed his eyes for a moment to get himself back under control. He had never feared anybody other than the Black Organization to this extent. Just what was KID trying to accomplish? Was he blackmailed? No, that wasn't possible.</p><p>Suddenly, Shinichi jerked up and aimed his watch into the pitch black area around him.<br/>"Show yourself!! I know it's you!!"<br/>And he was right, out of the trees approached him the male with the white tuxedo, cape and hat. He smiled... it sent chills down Shinichi's spine.<br/>"Meitantei..." he purred, indigo eyes drilling into his companion's body, "How lovely to see you here... you didn't want Division Two to die, hm? You have such a good heart..."<br/>KID snickered, covering his mouth with his gloved hand.<br/>"...I would love to rip it out of your ribcage."<br/>Shinichi swallowed, this was downright terrifying. His aim was still steady but the detective noticed how much the rest of him trembled.<br/>"KID, what happened? We used to be rivals, even allies. What about your goals? Morals? Did you forget all the nice memories you made both as KID and your hidden identity?"</p><p>KID let out a playful sigh and lifted his chin to stare his rival down with a cold smile.<br/>"Meitantei... you are so naive."<br/>"Naive? I doubt it."<br/>Yet Shinichi slowly lowered the watch. For now, he had to try and coax the KID into a safe atmosphere. That changed immediately as KID began to chuckle what turned into an insanely loud and hollow laugh, his gloved hand covering half of his face. Every cell within Shinichi screamed at him to run for his life and yet his body wouldn't obey him.</p><p>"Memories... memories have left me hanging since a couple of days. Who am I? Why am I here?"<br/>KID let out another halfhearted chuckle and his gloved right hand scratched slowly downwards his face, undoubtedly leaving a trail of red marks on his pale skin.<br/>"I just know that I have a goal..."<br/>Shinichi took a step back, watch ready and pointed towards the phantom. KID was acting weird, literally out of his mind, and Shinichi could smell the danger rising from the tall figure in front of him.<br/>"And you, Meitantei..."<br/>Shinichi caught sight of the card gun which KID pulled slowly out of his jacket and his breath hitched; Shinichi got into a defense position to dodge possible cards.<br/>"...are in my way."</p><p>The shot fell faster than Shinichi could have watched but this time he was glad he once had a battle against the KID. He evaded and instead activated the powerkick boots, eyes searching wildly for anything he could possibly kick at the magician. There were a few stones yet Shinichi hesitated. A blow to the head with his boots meant instant death for the Kaitou and Shinichi wasn't going to let him go that easy.<br/>But as the phantom pulled out a small grenade, Shinichi changed his mind. With clenched teeth he fired the stone at the magician, hitting bullseye into his ribcage. KID screamed and was sent flying into the tree behind him.<br/>Within seconds, Shinichi was over him, restraining the deadly hands of his to prevent another attack. KID coughed up blood onto his white jacket and a few sprinkles even landed on Shinichi's clothes.<br/>"Why, KID?! Answer me before you pass out! What happened to you?!"<br/>Shinichi had figured out by now that it wasn't KID's fault he had become like this. Someone else was pulling the strings here, just who? The Black Organization was down... right?</p><p>KID glared at Shinichi with the same emotionless expression he had come to hate from the thief.<br/>"I know I have to kill you to get to my goal."<br/>"Who says that?!" Shinichi barked, voice filled with anger and panic. Finally, there was a change which Shinichi hadn't awaited at all.<br/>"...I-I don't know..." KID admitted in a quiet voice. Suddenly he looked so helpless, so vulnerable, so... destroyed. Shinichi allowed his interal panic to die down as he sat down on KID's stomach to keep him still.<br/>"Come with me, KID. I'm sure I can help you. We'll get your memories back for sure. If you still want to kill me afterwards... do so," he offered, voice a little calmer than before. KID quietened down and eyed the stubborn face in front of him with a mix of confusion and distrust.<br/>"For the beginning, let me see your real face. I promise I won't sell you out. But... Like that, we can find your real identity," Shinichi quietly asked and let slowly go of the magician's left wrist. The detective swallowed down the nervousity as best as he could. KID wasn't resisting him. Hesitantly, almost shy, Shinichi's hand travelled over his arm, shoulder and up towards his face. He was going to reveal Kaitou KID's identity. KID hadn't made a move yet. Shinichi hesitated another time to check for any change of mind, then gripped gently the edge of the monocle.</p><p>Suddenly the noise of a gunshot disturbed the eery silence and Shinichi's eyes went wide. Limbs weakened, his vision began to spin, his mind turned foggy... Shinichi coughed up blood, the strengh and will to close his mouth gone after that.<br/>The detective collapsed onto the white phantom, blood seeping from his mouth. His hand slid off of KID's face into the grass, the monocle remained untouched at its place. KID pushed the male off of him with a disgusted expression and raised himself onto weak legs. He was sure his ribs were broken through that bastard's soccer abilities.<br/>"Looks like I came in the last second. Is he dead?"<br/>KID turned towards the voice and then crouched down to feel Shinichi's neck.<br/>"He is dead," he stated in a matter of fact and a chuckle followed shortly after that, "Let's go back."<br/>"I've got the car."<br/>"Lead the way."<br/>KID left the place of act without even glancing back. He had done his work.</p><p>
  <em>Kudo Shinichi, you are a fool. But you cannot provide the answers I seek.<br/>Sleep well.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dead... or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kudo! Kudo wake up!"</p><p>Shinichi opened his eyes, greeted by the all too familiar white ceiling of the hospital. His chest burned more than ever before, almost like hell itself.<br/>"You are awake. Good."<br/>Shinichi narrowed his eyes onto the teahaired girl next to him and finally showed a smile. Haibara.<br/>"Haibara," he stated along his thoughts and she exhaled in relief.<br/>"Be glad Agasa-hakase and I found you with the Shounen Tantei badge. You almost died."</p><p>Then it hit him and Shinichi's smile fell like the gunshot last night. Why wasn't he dead? Didn't KID shoot him? No, it wasn't KID. It couldn't have been KID, the phantom hadn't twitched a single muscle.<br/>And yet, why was he here, sitting inside the too familiar hospital room with a healthy beating heart?<br/>Haibara sighed and pulled him back into reality like that. She opened her phone and showed him a text from his own phone, sent short after the KID heist.</p><p>'Save me'</p><p>Shinichi turned slightly paler than he had been before.<br/>"That wasn't me."<br/>"I figured. Only thanks to that Agasa-hakase and I started searching for you."<br/>"KID saved me," Shinichi muttered shocked and received a gauging glare from the unhappy chibi scientist next to him, "The same KID who bombed up an entire building just to kill you?"<br/>Shinichi threw a sarcastic smile at her.<br/>"You know he likes flashy exits."<br/>"Moron."<br/>"Likewise. Nevertheless, I'm sure it was KID. I got to know things... which aren't quite fortunate, however, they are relevant for his case."<br/>Haibara shook her head in disapproval and sat down on a chair close by, judging eyes lasting upon her definitely not resting friend.<br/>"You should recover instead of getting lost in your deductions again."<br/>"And yet we both know it's necessary and important."<br/>"I'm listening."<br/>Shinichi exhaled relieved and started to review last night's events, from the explosion over the hunt within the forest to the meaningful minutes alone with KID until he had blacked out. For a while, none of them said anything while Haibara progressed the information and Shinichi tried to sort out his mind.</p><p>"KID suffers from memory loss but this isn't a normal case. Someone else has their hands in this game, I doubt KID would randomly target you because of a 'feeling' you are in his way towards his goal... because you kinda have always been."<br/>Shinichi nodded to confirm her thoughts.<br/>"That's what I thought, too. I am curious if he will take my offer... if he already spared my life..."<br/>Shinichi fell back into his musings and Haibara stood up from her chair with her usual emotionless expression lasting upon him.<br/>"I'm going to leave now. Take care, Kudo."<br/>"Hm? O-oh yeah yeah."<br/>"The Shounen Tantei will visit you later and Ran most likely, too. I thought I'd be generous enough to warn you."<br/>"Ah... thanks."<br/>Shinichi nodded to dismiss her and closed his eyes to keep on thinking about the entire case. He was sure curious what had happened to the KID. Unfortunately, without the KID at his side to gather data, things were going to become difficult.</p><p>After one and a half week Shinichi returned to his house with more or less relief. The same walls every fucking day was draining his life energy to an extent where he would prefer even Sonoko's company over being alone.<br/>Shinichi opened the door to his house and stepped inside, sucking in a nostalgic breath. He needed a coffee. Badly.<br/>The next KID heist was about to begin in two days and the detective was out of any energy. Why did KID change his pattern and attack without the moonlight around him? Shinichi wasn't quite pleased but he was stubborn enough to attend. He had to coax KID into another conversation.<br/>Perhaps this time, the KID was going to follow him.</p><p>"Shinichi, one last encounter and you are going to die!" Agasa-hakase warned, eyes following the detective as he paced back and forth within his room. Shinichi hummed in response and hurriedly dressed himself, barely acknowledging the worried hakase.<br/>"I know I know."<br/>"Then why are you going?!" the old man protested and Shinichi sighed, pausing in his preparations.<br/>"Do you really want an answer to that?"<br/>"Shinichi you will die. I can't let that happen."<br/>Shinichi rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips.<br/>"I won't."<br/>"How can you be sure of that?!"<br/>"Simple."<br/>Shinichi pulled over a mask, adjusting it with a few gentle tugs to fit his face.<br/>"Because I won't be going as Kudo Shinichi."<br/>Agasa silenced and blinked twice, staring at the exited detective. This wasn't a bad idea, he had to admit that.<br/>"KID spared my life. If I show up as Kudo Shinichi on the next heist, KID will be in trouble."<br/>"KID will be in trouble?!"<br/>Agasa couldn't believe this boy. His life was on the line, an insane hunter played a cat and mouse game with him and used KID as his puppet and still Shinichi was more concerned for the phantom's wellbeing. Shinichi snickered and took on his jacket.<br/>"What did you await? I'm a detective. We always put others before our own lives."<br/>Sighing, Agasa sat down on a chair in Shinichi's room to continue watching him. This boy was going to be the death of him somewhen.</p><p>Indigo eyes observed the audience, moved from sweating policemen and a nervous keibu over to today's target. Thin lips formed into a wicked grin, a low chuckle vibrated in his throat. Shinichi was alive. Shinichi was here.<br/>KID could feel it in his bones, his Meitantei was on the edge, sitting on needles, waiting for him and him alone. He had yet to figure out why he was so fascinated of this detective. Just the tiniest attempt to figure out anything about his past or Shinichi himself made him feel dizzy and sick to the bone.<br/>But Kudo Shinichi seemed to know him, better than anyone else he had seen.</p><p>The way Shinichi had touched his face mixed together with the unbearable pain of his broken bones had been so exiting... KID wanted more of this. More encounters, more pain, more of Shinichi. The magician under the moonlight had spared his target's life just this one time... perhaps, things were different today.</p><p>A near death experience truly was exiting... wether it was KID or Shinichi who was going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Play with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi started to feel anxious as closer the deadline came. Was he today's prey? Was he today's hunter? KID was going to determine his fate in a few minutes.<br/>He probably figured him already out, Shinichi mused internally. His disguise was perfect and still... he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, cold eyes drilling into his flesh, piercing heart and soul, eager to extinguish his last bit of sanity.<br/>Agasa-hakase was safe, Haibara was safe, Ran was safe. That had been Shinichi's mantra the entire time. KID was targetting him, not them. His family was completely safe.<br/>Shinichi let out a breath of exhaustion and closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm his heartbeat ringing within his ears. God, he was nervous.<br/>The last countdown. Nakamori-keibu stared at his watch as if it had personally offended him and nobody said a tone. Shinichi didn't care for today's target. It was only show to hide the real purpose of this heist... right?<br/>Sapphire eyes tarned by brown contacts flashed back and forth over the crowd of Task Force members, trying to pick out any individual which might be KID in disguise.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Shinichi feared that the man next to him could hear his deafening heartbeat. Tensed muscles began to cramp as nothing happened. Where the heck was KID? He was never unpunctual.<br/>Then suddenly, an explosion. Another one. Three. The building began to shake and Nakamori-keibu was the first one back to his senses.<br/>"Again?!" Shinichi hissed and made his way out of the building as fast as possible, avoiding to get waltzed over by the chaotic Task Force. Was KID really doing the same thing twice? Bomb up a building to kill him?!</p><p>No.</p><p>This was different.</p><p>Shinichi paused in his steps, deductions catching up with him. KID hadn't shown himself yet nor did he try luring him to some place he couldn't escape fast enough without hurting himself in the process. This time, it wasn't his death.<br/>His eyes lasted upon the door to the exit, unsure wether to trust his selfpreservation sense or his instincts. Shinichi settled for the latter and turned on his heel around, slowly marching back into the main hall which was, by now, completely void.<br/>Today's prize was gone from its place, the empty spot was the first thing which caught Shinichi's eye. Flickering lights above him was the second one and the detective almost laughed out as he remembered this clichéd scene out of a horror movie he had once watched.<br/>"KID," he stated, calm, quiet, maybe a little demanding. A figure loosed itself from the shadows and Shinichi's heart nearly stopped, wow, he hadn't awaited KID to face him this easy.</p><p>Shinichi stuffed his hands casually into his pockets to appear calm and carefree as ever.<br/>"Now that you scared the unwanted audience away... I assume you want to talk, KID?" he offered and was surprised KID hadn't made any of his flashy greetings towards his old rival. Instead, he smiled back... cold and calculating.<br/>"I didn't doubt your conclusion would force you back into my near," the magician finally said in disturbing glee, followed by a small pause. The building had calmed down by now from the explosions and Shinichi had trust into the thief that it wasn't meant to collapse onto him this time.</p><p>Slowly, KID inched closer, every step calculated and carefully thought through; Shinichi allowed it. It wasn't until both were face to face that Shinichi tried to swallow down that nervous lump blocking his throat and had to resist the urge of backing away.<br/>"Why aren't you running?" KID proceeded to ask, feet moving him around Shinichi and behind him. The boy didn't dare to turn around and instead contered as collected as possible.<br/>"Because you won't kill me."<br/>"How can you be so sure?"<br/>"You would have done it long ago the same night I had been shot after your first try failed."<br/>KID chuckled and Shinichi didn't know wether it was actual amusement KID felt. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.<br/>"Did you think about my offer?"<br/>"...I did."<br/>KID proceeded to wrap his arms from behind around his stiff Meitantei and rested his chin on his shoulder, indigo eyes glaring mischievously at him. Shinichi was almost sure KID could hear his panicking heart right now.<br/>"I need to kill you, Meitantei... I want to kill you. This is my deepest wish. And still..." he purred in a low voice, "...you are fascinating me. I don't understand why. I want to kill you but instead I favor to play with you... make you cry, bleed... I want to cause you pain... I want to take your body piece by piece apart..."</p><p>Shinichi had broken into a cold sweat by now and was trembling in KID's painfully gentle arms, barely able to stand over his panic and not make a run for it.<br/>"Let me help you, KID. I want to return your memories to you."<br/>"You would live together with your murderer..."<br/>"A-and?!" Shinichi spat, whirling around to grip the surprised KID's shoulders. Damn, his voice was cracking.<br/>"I-I want to help you, KID. I want you to become the person you have been before."<br/>"I wouldn't be able to control myself in your near." KID's tongue laved at his bottom lip to moisten it, lips curling up into a devilish smirk directed at his detective. Shinichi exhaled shakily and closed his eyes for a second to get rid of this horrifying image.<br/>"Y-you were fine after hurting me the last times. Do so. Hurt me as much as you want, whenever you want. If this satisfies you... I'll pay the price to return you to yourself."<br/>A weak smile tugged at Shinichi's lips once he reopened his eyes and saw the baffled look of his thief which turned smug in barely a second, reminding him of a satisfied cat.<br/>"If you are able to bear it... I'll accept~ But that means, you are mine. And I will not hold back even when I keep you alive."</p><p>Shinichi never thought he would willingly invite Kaitou KID into his house... especially with the given circumstances. But they made a deal and backing out was impossible, even if Shinichi would have wanted it.<br/>As soon as the door closed, Shinichi found himself pressed against the wall and hissed while the metal blade of a knife cut into his neck. KID was close, too close, placing light cuts all over his throat, pupils dilating at the blood flowing out in a steady stream and suddenly he latched onto his neck, sucking and devouring the blood.</p><p>Shinichi grimaced and let out a breathy gasp, eyes squeezing shut to concentrate and remain calm. He had sold his body to KID. He had to endure it.<br/>"Pay attention..." he whispered into the top hat, trembling arms wrapping around his tormentor, "I am still low on blood after the gunshot..."<br/>KID let out a small purr and began to lick on the cuts instead to get them nice and clean again.<br/>"Don't worry... I'm only playing~"</p><p>Right.<br/>KID was only playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweet Little Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi didn't remember how he had gotten into his bed but had a slight panic attack once he woke up in his sheets. Had this been a dream? KID wasn't here? With an anxious feeling Shinichi sat up and looked around, wincing as he did. Immediately he froze and his hand darted up towards his neck, feeling the rough surface of a bandage. Shinichi swallowed. It hadn't been a dream and if he had been honest, the boy wasn't sure wether to be glad or horrified he had coaxed an insane Kaitou into his own house.</p><p>Shinichi moved himself slowly out of his way too comfortable bed and dressed himself, a feeling of dread accompanying him the entire time. He wasn't sure what on earth had gotten into him to sell his body to him, someone who wanted to torture him and yet something was amiss. Besides KID being a completely different person than before, he also... was holding back, in a way. KID's touch was gentle, caring, so protective and it made the burning pain of his wounds bearable. A warm shiver ran down Shinichi's spine as he recalled the events from last night and he shook his head to dismiss them.<br/>Without making a single noise, Shinichi tiptoed onto the floor and decided to take a look at the guest room he assumed KID had settled in. At the door, he hesitated a moment, hand hovering above the handle before slowly pressing down. Yes, he had to check.</p><p>KID laid inside the bed, looking innocent and beautiful and so peaceful Shinichi almost forgot that this man was going to murder him within one moment of control loss. The detective inched closer, surprised to find the monocle still at its place. KID's room was dark, too dark to make out any possible features and Shinichi's dying curiosity got the best out of him.<br/>Slowly inching closer and trying to slow down his deafening fast heartbeat, Shinichi kept his eyes on the phantom to check for any movements which could spoil his plans. But as KID remained quiet and unmoving, the detective carefully bent over him, left hand reaching out for the monocle. He could feel KID's breath on his skin and it caused him goosebumps. Just a little closer and he would see Kaitou KID's real face.</p><p>Shinichi's eyes opened wide and panicking. He needed air. Oh god, he didn't get air. Shinichi gasped and wheezed, a small glance downwards brought realization on what was going on. KID's hand was on his throat, gripping it, pressing it shut, cutting off any oxygen.<br/>"K-KID- a-air- p-please," he wheezed, blood running cold as KID's thin lips curled up into a sweet smile and indigo eyes opened to stare into his own.<br/>"Good morning, Meitantei..." he purred, pulling the detective on top of him to press a kiss onto his forehead. Shinichi let it happen, his own hands holding onto KID's wrist in reflex. Oh god it was so horrible, he started to become dizzy.<br/>"K-KID...!" he mouthed, panic overcoming him. The latter observed him for a moment, drinking in his Meitantei's panic, savoring every bit of his pleas and gasps.<br/>But suddenly, he let go.</p><p>Shinichi collapsed, holding his throat, coughing and gasping for oxygen. Black spots danced in front of his vision and he took deep breaths to calm down, high on adrenaline and his body trembled like a leaf. KID's hands had turned to a different task, gently petting his back while the detective tried to collect himself.<br/>"Shhh..." he whispered and Shinichi buried his face into KID's shoulder, barely succeeding in calming himself down. KID smelled good... quite good...<br/>The male draped the blanket over both of them and hugged Shinichi close, one hand drawing circles on his back while the other gently cradled the tiny locks at the back of his head.<br/>"KID..." the boy murmured and started to relax again, quite content with the way KID was treating him now. This was better than getting choked. Definitely better.<br/>"I want to... I want to see your face. I need to."<br/>KID blinked twice, then chuckled and closed his eyes, exhaling all the exitement out of his body.<br/>"Later, Meitantei... later. I want to stay like this a bit longer."<br/>"...can you at least tell me what the first thing you remember is?" Shinichi hesitantly poked again and the thief tsked displeased. Always rushing to things, this Meitantei.</p><p>"Snake."<br/>Shinichi didn't know what to pick out of this information.<br/>"Snake?" he repeated cluelessly, eyes closing to relax a little. Shinichi knew KID wasn't going to be peaceful like this all the time and tried to rest while he was still gentle.<br/>"The first thing I remember is a man named Snake who told me I was his partner. But... he was right. He is familiar."<br/>Shinichi kept his silence for a moment, musing over the latest piece of information.<br/>"Did you, by any chance, catch the name Black Organization...?" he asked with a mild hint if fear in his voice. KID tilted his head, then shook it and Shinichi relaxed again. Good.<br/>"Since... since when did you want to kill me?" he continued nonchalantly; Shinichi tried to think of this talk as your every day interrogation.<br/>"Since the beginning. I've always been after your life. Nobody told me to. But I can't resist it. It's like something else is controlling your actions, this desire... to make you cry," KID replied, last words said in a low and scarily sweet voice.</p><p>The room turned quiet again and Shinichi nuzzled closer into KID's shoulder, breathing in his scent and overthinking everything he had heard so far.<br/>"...would you take a look at my old files later on?" he proceeded to ask and KID made a surprised hum at the back of his throat.<br/>"I've got case files about you with reports. Maybe something comes back if you read it?"<br/>That made sense to the KID. However, the bed was warm and he had his arms full of willing and consenting Shinichi. It could last a while until he was willing to give this up.<br/>"...did you bandage me...?" Shinichi uttered into his shoulder and KID replied with an amused snicker.<br/>"Yes, I did. You are so beautiful with my wounds, Meitantei..."</p><p>Another shiver overcame him and Shinichi felt his face growing warm. He wasn't blushing, was he? His heart started to beat faster again and the male actually began to smile into the white fabric of KID's tuxedo.<br/>"...thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh god... Kudo what happened...?" Haibara blurted out, horror visible all over her face. Shinichi flinched lightly, shrinking a little on his seat while the female eyed up the bandages and patches all over her friend.<br/>"Ah, w-well..." he stammered into his cup of coffee and the girl crossed her arms, clearly displeased.<br/>"Kudo Shinichi."<br/>Said one sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, slowly lowering the trembling cup in his shaking hands.<br/>"You won't like it," he warned but Haibara was having none of it. She cut him off by raising her hand and flashed a glance at his shaking limbs. Shinichi was so nervous.<br/>"Was it KID?" she asked, trying to sound as soft as possible but didn't even need an answer. It was obvious that this was KID's work.<br/>"How could he hurt you like... this?"</p><p>Shinichi narrowed his eyes to avoid hers and sighed another time, suddenly the patch on the back of his hand was quite interesting.<br/>"I basically sold my body to him."<br/>"Shinichi!!"<br/>Haibara stared at her friend, eyes wide. Impossible. Shinichi wouldn't have- Shinichi did. Oh god, it was so obvious he did. Haibara pursed her lips and sat down next to him, one hand resting on his thigh. Shinichi winced lightly and Haibara lifted it immediately away, worry flashing back and forth within her eyes. Even there?<br/>"Is there any spot which doesn't hurt?" she asked sarcastically and shook her head, "Shinichi, why did you do that? What does it help you?"<br/>"KID stays with me like that. I don't have to worry what might happen to him, whereever he was the entire time... or that he falls back into the hands of his captor... It's bearable and we're working every day to retrieve his memories. However..." He paused, trying to choose his words as good as possible, "Things are... difficult. KID doesn't seem to be able to read or see whatever I show to him concerning his alter personality. His eyesight gets so blurry whenever I show him a picture or report that he has to sit down because a headache overcomes him."</p><p>Haibara froze, eyes drilling into her friend.<br/>"That's not normal."<br/>"I know."<br/>"Ran didn't behave like this. Shinichi, something-"<br/>"I KNOW! I-I... I know." Trembling hands raked through his hair, the detective was utterly desperate. This wasn't a normal case of amnesia, he had seen Ran during her memory loss and worked with dozens of other patients during investigations.<br/>"KID... I-I have the feeling he has been hypnotized. This desire to kill me without any logical reason behind it, the urge which can only be satisfied for a moment when he hurts me... The sudden disabilities if anything about his real self shows up... The memory loss... and the name of his 'partner', Snake. He isn't from the Black Organization and what KID told me about him doesn't seem like he is too intelligent like Gin or Vermouth."<br/>Shinichi kept quiet for a second, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.<br/>"He... he isn't faking it either. Whenever I show him anything... his eyes... his eyes become dull, milky, almost with a little speck of red. Have you ever seen his eyes up close? They have the most brilliant shade of indigo I have ever seen."<br/>Haibara listened closely, secretly pitying her friend for putting up with such a hassle.<br/>"Difficult... and you can't just drag KID to a hypnotist. You would sell him out... and there is no guarantee any other could actually help him. You would have to find the person who did this to him and force them to take it back."<br/>Shinichi nodded defeated and leaned back into the cushions with a soft groan.<br/>"I'm honestly stuck. I thought about asking other colleagues, maybe Hattori... but what could he possibly do?"<br/>"True..."</p><p>Then, an idea hit her.<br/>"Have you thought about asking Amuro? He had contacts to the BO and might know something we don't. Perhaps there does exist a second branch with animal codenames."<br/>Shinichi dismissed that suggestion with a wave of his hand.<br/>"Yes, I did. But think about it. KID is Japan's mystery number one and now that the BO is gone, the most wanted man. Do you really think a man from the NPA will pass such an opportunity?"<br/>"Asking doesn't cost. You don't have to tell him we're talking about KID."<br/>"He isn't dumb, Haibara. He will figure it out. Useful would be another person who worked against the animal codenames... But where can we find such a person? It would involve revealing information we might not want to reveal."<br/>Flashing a glance at the clock, Shinichi turned a little bit paler and slowly raised himself from the couch.<br/>"You have to go... KID will be hungry soon. I... I don't want you to see this."<br/>Haibara swallowed and shot a last worried glare at her friend, getting up as well.<br/>"...fine. This time. But I won't watch forever how he destroys you, got it?"<br/>"Yes," Shinichi answered, leading her towards the door of the Kudo mansion. He closed it behind her and swallowed, eyes wandering up towards the stairs where a white figure became visible.<br/>"Come join me, Meitantei...~"</p><p>Haibara paused at the gates and turned back towards the lonely house. Who could have known such gruesome things happened within those soundproof walls?<br/>But she wasn't about letting Kaitou KID abuse her Shinichi. Even without his permission, she was going to visit Bourbon. After all... now that the Black Organization was gone, Bourbon wasn't her enemy any longer. She had to try it, else Shinichi was going to die sooner or later.</p><p>The detective didn't know about her thoughts. Currently torn between pain and exhaustion Shinichi watched patiently KID who tore one of his scars up again and was now observing with childish glee the blood and pink flesh below.<br/>"H-hey KID..." he whispered, hand reaching out to stroke gently his cheek, "Do you know anyone... who ever had anything to do... w-with animal codenames...?"<br/>KID looked up with a sweet smile, leaning into his touch like a smug cat.<br/>"Something... I think I do... But..."<br/>"But you can't remember," Shinichi finished his sentence with a quiet voice and exhaled shakily through his nose as another wave of pain hit him once KID's sharp nails dug into his flesh, tearing it open at another spot.<br/>"Ah..."<br/>"Shh shh..." KID cooed, pressing a kiss onto his hand, "You saw my face... did you find out by now who I am...?"<br/>"I... I did."</p><p>KID silenced, fingers suddenly clawing deeper and drawing a pained hiss from his detective.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me?" The voice was stern and quiet but Shinichi was too beaten to care.<br/>"Because... if you returned to your old life... people would notice. Your friends would notice."<br/>Shinichi blinked at him, trying to stay awake even if the relieving unconciousness was approaching faster than Shinichi wanted. KID hesitated, confused onto what Shinichi was hinting... and... did Shinichi always have such thick and beautiful eyelashes?<br/>"KID... in your current condition... You wouldn't be able to hide yourself. And without me... things might escalate. You are insane. Completely and thoroughly insane, and we have to change this before you return back to your old life."<br/>Shinichi smiled weakly at him, into those indigo eyes he came to see every single day. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, perhaps it was the exhaustion. Drunk in agony, Shinichi leaned in and pressed a gentle peek onto KID's lips.</p><p>"But insanity always fascinated me... Kuroba Kaito..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haibara couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit nervous as she came to a halt in front of Amuro's flat. She knew he was no longer chasing after her (and god bless Kaitou KID for his help) but something inside her kept rebelling to get closer than this. Trying to suppress her instincts, Haibara took a deep inhale and rang the doorbell.</p><p>For a while, nothing happened and the girl played with the thought of simply leaving again, closing her eyes before the gruesome horrors her friend had to endure this very moment. And then, steps were audible until the door opened to reveal Amuro Tooru. He was certainly surprised to see his old target waiting patiently for him but his old adorable smile took its place faster than usual and he beckoned her to come inside.<br/>"The little scientist! Come in, come in- ah excuse me, I wasn't expecting guests."<br/>Amuro began to push hastily a few old dishes from the coffee table inside the living room and tried to save at least a bit of a good first impression of someone's house. Not that Haibara cared.<br/>"Amuro-san, I have to ask you a few questions."<br/>"Straight to the point, eh? Sit down, I'll make us a tea."<br/>Haibara sighed but settled on the comfortable couch, dismissing the offer.<br/>"No thank you, I don't plan on staying long."<br/>"Still distrusting hm? Clever girl."</p><p>Instead of pacing around to organize the living room a little bit, Amuro fell down on a chair in front of her and folded his hands with an expecting grin.<br/>"What seems to be the problem?"<br/>"I need information."<br/>Amuro tilted his head, a little surprised but certainly pleased. Chuckling, he stared deep into Haibara's eyes which made her the slightest bit uncomfortable.<br/>"I see I see. And about what? I'm afraid I can't give out the recipe for my special sandwich sauce."<br/>"Don't play around, Bourbon."<br/>The blond silenced and his smile turned sharper, callenging.<br/>"Do you know about a second branch of the BO? Or a copy organization?"<br/>For a moment, Bourbon closed his eyes to memorize his files about the Black Organization.<br/>"Did you hear of anything?" he finally replied and Haibara internally groaned. She had to reveal information, Bourbon was careful.<br/>"Yes I did and there do exist animal codenames, you know that just as well as I do. Tell me, do you know about anyone who fought the animals?"<br/>Amuro sighed. If Haibara was visiting him for information it was most likely to Shinichi's benefit. Perhaps this was worth a try.<br/>"People barely know this organization, nor their goal. I myself can't quite say I possess a lot of knowledge about them... nor can I say wether it is a rip off of the BO or a second branch. However..."<br/>Amuro made a small pause to choose his words and Haibara had a hard time not jumping at him for stopping in the best part.<br/>"Are you familiar with the name... 'Hakuba'?"<br/>"Hakuba?" Haibara repeated slowly, memorizing the name, "Are you talking about this... Superintendent General Hakuba?"<br/>"Not quite."</p><p>Amuro snickered and leaned a bit forward, Haibara didn't back down.<br/>"His son. Hakuba Saguru, highschool detective, just like your fellow friend Shinichi."<br/>Haibara stared wide eyed back. Shinichi had once mentioned a boy like this, during the gathering of the detectives.<br/>"What is his role in this?"<br/>"I can't tell you for sure but... he chased an assassine named Spider from Europe to Japan but failed to capture them yet. Currently, he lives in Ekoda with his father. I'm sure he will gladly share his deductions with you."<br/>Haibara gaved a small nod and raised herself from her seat.<br/>"Thanks. I will leave now."<br/>"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I have a few fresh made sandwiches I wanted to give to the Mouris."<br/>"I'm rather surprised you are still in contact with them, we all know Mouri is no match for you."<br/>"Let's just say it's pleasant to have friends. And?" Amuro smiled sweetly at her yet Haibara was already on her way towards the door.<br/>"Don't bother. If you remember anything else, you know where to find me."<br/>"Certainly~" he hummed, sending shivers down the girl's spine, "Bye bye, little scientist~"</p><p>Haibara almost instantly collapsed as soon as the door closed behind her. Dear god, that had costed her every bravery she owned. She took a few seconds to collect herself, then marched back towards Agasa-hakase's. Secretly she wondered if KID and Shinichi were still at it... honestly, she didn't even want to know.<br/>On her way she saw a public phone and got an idea. She wasn't quite sure if Hakuba would actually entrust her with his knowledge about her and Haibara wasn't in the mood to give him any information about her location if she called with her own phone. Sighing, she stepped closer and pushed a few coins inside.<br/>"Hakuba manor, Baaya speaking. Who is it?"<br/>The voice of a woman, most likely the housekeeper. Haibara took a deep breath.<br/>"Is Hakuba Saguru available?"<br/>"The young master is quite busy with an investigation and is no longer available for jobs. Is there anything I can give further?"<br/>"Yes. I'd like to speak to him personal. It isn't about a job but very important."<br/>The woman at the other end sighed and kept quiet for a moment.<br/>"I can schedule an appointment for the next monday, 5pm. Is that alright?"<br/>"Perfect."<br/>"And for who?"<br/>Haibara hesitated a moment before finally giving out a name.<br/>"Haibara Ai. I might bring also a guest, if he has time."</p><p>Back in her own walls, Haibara fell exhausted onto the couch. What a day. Seeing her best friend almost broken, visiting one of her worst enemies and now she was gambling with a detective she barely knew from Shinichi's reports.<br/>Suddenly a tea was placed in front of her nose and the girl looked up to meet Agasa-hakase's worried gaze.<br/>"You look exhausted, Ai-chan."<br/>"I am."<br/>"Do you want to tell me what happened?"<br/>Haibara dismissed that with a wave of her hand.<br/>"Later."<br/>Instead, she lifted up the cup and took a careful sip of her tea. Warm, comfortable and safe home. Haibara almost immediately relaxed with a deep sigh.</p><p>Now all she had to do was convincing Kudo Shinichi to join their meeting. However... leaving KID alone in the Kudo mansion could cause problems. And yet they couldn't take him with them. Haibara hadn't even seen KID yet... Shinichi made sure the phantom stayed invisible, even for his best friend.<br/>Oh well. Only a few days to sit out and then she was going to press some information out of Hakuba. She could spend those days with researching on him... Smiling satisfied, she took another sip.<br/>"Good idea," she quietly praised herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Great Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi smiled at KID, deep asleep on the same bed as him, his left hand massaging gently his scalp. The phantom looked so innocent and peaceful but Shinichi couldn't be deceived by that. It surprised him KID was looking out for him so well... if Shinichi wasn't able to walk because a knife had magically found its way into his leg, KID would bring him food and coffee into his bed, then stay with him the entire time. The detective was confused of himself by now.<br/>KID was abusing him... but at the same time he was gentle, caring... Shinichi hated the pain but KID took the lead, protected him, made him feel so safe... while almost killing him?</p><p>Shinichi let out a tiny sigh and closed his eyes. He had been out of his mind to kiss Kaitou KID, especially in this condition. KID was insane. But he was... what was he?<br/>Things were since long everything but peaceful for the young Kudo. Since when was KID living with him? A month? He had vanished without a single trace, no note to bid his farewell to Nakamori-keibu. He didn't care, did he?<br/>Shinichi reopened his eyes and looked back down onto the sleeping male in his age. KID hadn't told him about his goal yet. Perhaps it was the same goal he used to have before he got hypnotized?</p><p>His buzzing phone pulled Shinichi out of his thoughts and with a quiet grumble he picked it up to accept the call. He wasn't quite pleased someone disturbed his peaceful silence with KID.<br/>"Moshi-moshi?" he whispered, careful not to wake the KID next to him.<br/>"Kudo, I'm waiting in front of your house with Agasa-hakase. We're going to visit someone."<br/>Shinichi blinked twice, surprised. Regarding Haibara's words, she wasn't going to tell him who this person was.<br/>"I can't leave KID alone," Shinichi said, stopping to pet the sleeping Kaitou.<br/>"You have to. It's very important. I've got a trail."<br/>"Wait don't tell me-"<br/>"Yes, I asked Bourbon and no, he didn't figure out it's about KID. Hurry up."<br/>The scientist hung up and Shinichi was left with the overwhelming urge to faceplant the next wall. KID's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk and Shinichi gasped as he noticed the magician had been awake the entire time.<br/>"Go, Meitantei... this is about me, after all."<br/>"B-but..."<br/>"Shh. My hunger is gone for now. But return before dusk, understood~?" he purred and Shinichi raised himself with a nod.<br/>"Y-yes." For a moment, he looked back at KID who hadn't even opened his eyes but then dressed himself slowly and shambled out of the room.</p><p>"Finally," the impatient scientist said, tapping her foot on the sidewalk. Shinichi sighed and climbed into the vehicle, followed by Haibara, and Agasa drove off without a word.<br/>"You won't tell me where we are going."<br/>"No."<br/>"Shinichi... This can't continue like that," Agasa finally voiced his presence again and the detective frowned. He knew what this was about.<br/>"I'm not going to hand KID over. He... H-he is kind, gentle- h-he hurts me, I know, but it's not his fault."<br/>Agasa exchanges a worried glance with Haibara through the back mirror and shook his head slowly.<br/>"Shinichi, don't you see what he is doing to you...? You used to be so confident and brave. You are shaking like a leaf and are covered in bandages."<br/>Shinichi began to tremble worse and avoiding the two piercing glances of his companions, instead he looked out of the window to watch the landscape.<br/>"I-it's not for long anymore. KID will be cured and everything will stop."<br/>"Shinichi..."<br/>"No!! Y-you just don't understand!"</p><p>Haibara watched her friend with growing concern. This was beyond normal. Had Shinichi fallen in love with KID...? His insanity? His violence?<br/>"Kudo... do... do you like pain?" Haibara asked carefully, at least that she had to know to judge the current situation. Shinichi froze, then shook his head, utter disgust displayed on his face.<br/>"I hate it. I-I hate it so much. But KID... it's different with him. He hurts me, but... he is always there in the same second, soothing me, calming me, telling me it's going to be fine... he protects me..."<br/>Haibara silenced and continued to look forward. A difficult case, indeed. Deep inside her heart, Haibara knew what was wrong with Shinichi, why he acted this way...<br/>Shinichi was sick of being strong and now KID took this part... KID was strong for him, even if he had no memories and was lost in his own insanity. Haibara didn't know what to think of this entire situation but she couldn't sell KID out, even if it was for Shinichi's sake. He would hate her... and Shinichi had been strong for her as the Black Organization had been a serious danger.</p><p>She had to find a method to cure KID of his condition, else Shinichi's spirit was going to break before her own eyes.</p><p>Agasa pulled over at the Hakuba manor and Haibara jumped out of the car, pulling Shinichi after her. With a wave of his hand, Agasa drove off and Shinichi was left in surprise.<br/>"Wait... isn't that Ekoda?"<br/>He stepped closer to the gates while Haibara announced quietly her arrival over some speakers. But as he finally caught a glympse of the emblem throning on those gates, Shinichi paled an instant and took a step back.<br/>"Haibara are you insane?! The 'white horse'?! Hakuba?!"<br/>Haibara shushed him down and pushed him through the opening gates onto the property, despite the panicked protests of the detective.<br/>"Do you have a single clue who this guy is?!"<br/>"Yes I do, his name is Hakuba Saguru and I've made an appointment with him today...!" she hissed back.<br/>"Haibara! Hakuba is part of KID's inner circle...! KID's secret identity!"<br/>Haibara paused, slowly realizing what this meant. Voice quiet, she looked up at the horrified man.<br/>"You mean... Hakuba Saguru is befriended with KID's real identity?!"<br/>"N-not quite. But they do know each other and god, if Hakuba sees me he'll know exactly who caused these wounds! Or do you think he doesn't know that I've been KID's target the past two months?!"</p><p>"Good afternoon, you must be the young master's clients," an elderly woman greeted them and cut the whispered conversation off. For a moment both of them were quiet until Haibara bowed and nodded.<br/>"Y-yes, we have been talking on the phone... My name is Haibara Ai and this is the guest I mentioned... Kudo Shinichi."<br/>Baaya eyed the bruised and beaten detective with horror visible in her eyes, then beckoned them to follow. Shinichi swallowed and shrank slightly, then slowly waddled after her into the huge house, Haibara next to him.</p><p>There was no way of getting out of this anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baaya led them through the large doors and a hallway into a study... certainly not Hakuba's but his father's. The study was filled with books and a few wardrobes which looked pretty much bomb safe, however, Haibara honestly doubted they would be able to stop KID if he wanted any of their contents. The blond male inside a large chair looked tired, like he didn't get proper sleep for months. The girl immediately noticed the dark rings below his eyes, the barely trembling fingers and the cup of black tea next to him. Haibara swallowed down her nervousity and bowed, Shinichi doing the same.<br/>"My name is Haibara Ai, and this is Kudo Shinichi. We came to discuss something important."<br/>Hakuba looked up from his paperwork, frowing at the name Kudo. With a tired smile he beckoned them to sit down, then threw first a gauging glance at Haibara before examining Shinichi from head to toe. The latter stiffened at this and glared back, a silent conversation was initiated and Haibara could almost smell what was going on in both their minds.</p><p>
  <em>Where is he?<br/>Where is who?<br/>Don't play dumb.<br/>I won't hand him over.</em>
</p><p>"Hakuba-kun, we came because you might have valid information we need," Haibara decided to chime in and the blond broke the intense staring contest, his eyes wandered instead back to the girl. Shinichi untensed and almost exhaled loud in relief.<br/>"Is that so? Enlighten me," Hakuba replied and folded his hands. Baaya entered the room and gave each of their guests a damping cup of green tea, then vanished again with a last worried look towards both Kudo and Hakuba. A sweet woman, Haibara had to admit that.<br/>"What do you know about Spider?"<br/>Hakuba tensed, barely visible and yet so obvious to the redhead. Haibara was almost relieved this trail wasn't leading them into a deadend.<br/>"Why are you asking me about him? Did anything occur?"<br/>"No," Shinichi said flatly, "I am just in my own investigation about other criminal syndicates and collect as much data as I can gather."<br/>Haibara smiled. Good work, Shinichi.<br/>Hakuba kept quiet but stood up and walked past them to a save. He opened it and his fingers searched over a few files before he finally pulled out the right one and locked everything else back inside. Not very pleased his clients were playing with him, he decided for a different strategy.<br/>"Where is he?" Hakuba asked quietly over the table and Haibara swallowed. Shit, he wasn't going to let it go. Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows and kept the eyecontact.<br/>"I have no idea what you are talking about."<br/>"I'm not that much of a moron to believe you that, remember, I am as much detective as you are."</p><p>Hakuba sighed and his fingers around the file tightened their grip a little bit. That was... interesting. Was Hakuba actually worried or was he just fed up with KID's bullshit? Either way, Shinichi wasn't going to allow Hakuba to see his old classmate like this.<br/>"Kudo-kun, some of your wounds are fresh. I see fresh scars all over you, some have been made today but also last week and the week before that. You never became this injured during your cases. Kaitou KID hunted you the last heists and wanted your death. Don't you think I can count one and one together?"<br/>Haibara swallowed and lowered guiltily her head as Shinichi shot a deathglare into her direction. Well, she kind of was at fault.<br/>"I have no intention to cooperate if you don't tell me where he is."<br/>Shinichi glared at the halfbritish male who replied with the same look. Back at the staring contest, Haibara interally sighed. Childish.<br/>"Why do you want to know?"<br/>Hakuba froze and blinked twice, certainly surprised about this question. He had spent day and night investigating Kuroba Kaito's sudden disappearance, then the case of the murderous KID and now that was going to slip through his fingers? KID hadn't come back to public since an entire month and Hakuba was finished with his nerves.<br/>"Because he lost his mind. I need to know what happened to him. I want to see that with my own eyes."<br/>Shinichi shook determined his head but Haibara hesitated. Perhaps she could work with that.<br/>"If we allow you to see him once... personal... will you cooperate? KID isn't bound by anything, he can disappear whenever he pleases and flooding his hiding spot with police won't do the trick."<br/>Both men perked up at this but while Shinichi looked like about to choke Haibara the blond was certainly pleased.<br/>"One visit. And I want to talk to him. Then you can have my information."<br/>"Haibara!!" Shinichi barked both fearful and angry. How could she sell KID out like this to a detective?! The redhead ignored him and stuck out her hand towards Hakube who shook it.<br/>"Deal."</p><p>Haibara knew Shinichi wasn't going to forgive her that so soon. But as Hakuba's housekeeper gave all three of them a lift towards the Kudo manor, she had different things to think about. Shinichi stared out of the window, a little worried at the darkening sky. Not much longer until dusk and KID was awaiting him. Him, not Hakuba and not Haibara. Just him. Would KID forgive him this? But it wasn't his fault! Right?<br/>As the door opened and Shinichi stepped out, he was shaking much more than usual but thankful none of the two addressed it. Shrinking further and further with all the attention lasting on him, he slowly walked up towards the house door and fumbled a little with his keys. Haibara watched him, pity in her expression. Shinichi was a wreck by now, so unlike the boy she met as Conan.<br/>Once the door was open, Shinichi blocked the entrance at first with a stern face.<br/>"I-I will go first and tell him you're here. He... he doesn't know you."<br/>"But he does," Hakuba stated confused, Haibara shook her head and gripped Hakuba at his duffelcoat to prevent him from marching past Shinichi.<br/>"He does not. He has amnesia. Worse, he is a victim of hypnotism."<br/>Hakuba lost all colour inside his face within a few seconds. Unable to respond, he stared at Shinichi in attempt to discover any hint that this was a bluff, a joke. Nothing. Kudo and Haibara were dead serious.<br/>Hakuba backed off with a look of utter defeat and nodded quietly, accepting the conditions. Shinichi exhaled relieved and disappeared into the depths of his house.</p><p>"KID?" he asked, entering his own room but finding it empty. Just where...?<br/>"KID I'M BACK!" he yelled now, anxious feelings bubbling up inside his stomach. Silence was all the house answered him. Perhaps the room KID used to sleep in?<br/>Shinichi knocked at the door, then opened it quietly to see wether he was sleeping. But the first thing he saw were the remains of bullets inside the wall above the bed. Eyes wide open, Shinichi stared at the obvious evidence without any idea what to do. KID was gone. Suddenly, Hakuba pushed past him into the room with Haibara trying to stop him but Shinichi couldn't bring himself to care.<br/>"Kuroba?!"<br/>Hakuba paused as he saw the empty bullets and whirled around to Shinichi.<br/>"Where is he?!"<br/>"He... h-he was supposed to be here... H-he said I should be back before dusk... so why... w-why isn't he here..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where?</p><p>Where was KID?</p><p>Was Shinichi too late?<br/>A gaze out of the window showed him the setting sun, he came punctual before dusk. Kidnapped? You don't just kidnap the Kaitou KID.<br/>Shinichi did his best to suppress his tears. Suddenly, the house was so empty and lonely. He had come to depend on KID to be there for him, always and forever... why wasn't KID here, now that he needed him so much?</p><p>Haibara didn't know what to do. On her right side was Shinichi, close to a panic attack, cheeks stained with tears while on her left side Hakuba was quiet, dull expression on his face, he didn't even look like he was breathing.<br/>"Focus Shinichi!" she finally spat and the man flinched next to her, then lowered his head and shambled out of the room.<br/>"I need a coffee..."<br/>Hakuba followed almost immediately.<br/>"For me too, please."<br/>Haibara turned and sighed, coming along. She knew she couldn't leave now, both Shinichi and Hakuba were emotionally ready to do anything stupid and she was the only voice of reason they had left.<br/>Inside the kitchen, the only noise was the brooding coffee machine which finished in record time a coffee for both the detectives. Beaten and worn, Shinichi fell down onto one of the chairs and took a large sip. He burned himself but couldn't care less, he was used to pain by now.<br/>"Show me your files. KID was taken by them, I'm sure."<br/>Hakuba hesitated a moment, then pushed it slowly over towards the brunet. Haibara flashed a glance over his shoulder, reading the new information together with him.</p><p>"Gunther von Goldberg..." Shinichi muttered absentminedly and Hakuba nodded quietly, taking a sip of his coffee.<br/>"I'm sure that's not even his real name. But his codename is Spider, an assassine. I chased him through Europe and now towards Japan... He once was after the KID but failed to kill him."<br/>Shinichi began to chew on his bottom lip, deep in thought.<br/>"...where is he now? Do you know anything about someone else called Snake?"<br/>Hakuba closed his eyes for a second, falling into deep thoughts. Right, where was he? Honestly, he had lost track of him some time ago but he couldn't tell Shinichi that.<br/>"Sadly I don't, no... About Spider... I believe he is still in Japan. Despite that... it's unlikely that someone else could have turned KID into... this."<br/>The halfbrit gestured onto his companion, disbelief all over his face, "It's still hard to digest that Kaitou KID is responsible for all your pain... Kudo-kun, do you want to stay over for a while? Isolated as you have probably been for the past month, socializing should be a hassle to you and I would like to get you used to society again."<br/>Shinichi shook his head almost immediately. Hakuba was joking, right? No matter how void the house was without his deadly magician around, Shinichi couldn't bring himself to leave simply and ban his memories of their spent time.<br/>"Kudo, you can't sit here and become even more depressed than you already are. That isn't good for your mentality," Haibara warned with a stern voice; Shinichi didn't care. He wanted to stay.<br/>He wasn't going to leave.</p><p>Shinichi was more than glad when the door fell shut and he was alone inside his large house. Without bothering to dignify the other rooms with a single glance, he shambled upstairs and into the room he had shared with KID until now. Hissing quietly in pain, the detective lowered himself onto the sheets and began to stare at the ceiling.<br/>What to do?<br/>The bed still smelled a little like KID and the male took deep breaths of it. He could attempt to find Spider and squish him out on his own... no way he was going to pull Hakuba into this. Would Haibara try to hold him back if he tried to? Shinichi lifted his left arm and stared at the large snow white bandage around his hand. KID had stabbed him through his hand with one of those tiny fruit knives.<br/>A tiny grimace came over his face as he remembered it. The blood, the pain and everything accompanied by KID's gentle humming. Shinichi had collapsed onto the ground, clutching his hand, howling out in pain... but as he looked up, KID had crouched down and was observing his tearstained face with such passion he almost forgot what had happened just seconds ago.<br/>Shinichi sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. KID had never favored a side of his, on each part of his body cuts made his flesh visible. A wonder he was still alive... Shinichi was barely able to find a position which didn't burn like fire. At least KID had enough mercy to leave his most sensitive area be, a silent agreement of their pact.<br/>It didn't last long until Shinichi's eyelids became heavy and he fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>***</p><p>Days passed without any sign of Kaitou KID. Shinichi refused to leave his house until the point where Haibara had to bring him food. He just couldn't understand it. Why? Why did KID leave him? He could have escaped since long. There wasn't any enemy which could hold Kaitou KID prisoner for more than a few minutes, with luck a few hours.<br/>But as Shinichi woke up, every single day alone inside his bed, another wave of depression hit him. His wounds were healing but he, certainly, was not. Day by day he sat in front of his laptop, researching, observing, he was obsessed with surveilling Gunther von Goldberg. Perhaps he would lead him one day to Snake.</p><p>Shinichi opened his eyes, for a moment too dizzy to get up right away. He stared monotonously at the ceiling for a while, then exhaled a deep breath and flashed a glance over towards his right side before he sat slowly up.<br/>"Still not back, hm...? Don't worry KID... I'm searching..." he muttered, getting out of the far too comfortable sheets. His bed had lost the addicting and calming smell of his tormentor and it made Shinichi sick.<br/>After a black coffee, Shinichi followed his usual routine which ended at the laptop in his father's study. Grumbling quietly, Shinichi sat down and pressed the power button.<br/>Today was the day. Today he was going to confront Spider... He didn't have the slightest piece of evidence that Gunther von Goldberg was in fact Spider but he believed Hakuba's research and his own.<br/>The detective glared at the ticket inside his hands and clenched it slightly. For the first time since weeks, Gunther von Goldberg was going to perform today evening.</p><p>Shinichi was going to attend, no matter the price... not matter the loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinding lights and screaming fans, Shinichi was impressed by what he saw. After his ticket had been scanned and he had found a place between the audience, his eyes were fixated onto the man with the blond hair and a tuxedo onstage. Gunther von Goldberg, his brain screamed at him. Without removing his glare from him, the male fumbled for his glasses and took them on to zoom closer onto him. What he saw was the ultimate hint for his identity.<br/>A large spider tattoo over his left eye.</p><p>Shinichi gasped and took off his glasses. He had never been so sure than now. This man was the one who had turned KID into a monster, into the monster he felt addicted to. Anger began to bubble up inside his guts, Shinichi felt so enraged, betrayed- he didn't even know where this came from. But this guy over there, on the large stage, in this dark blue tuxedo with his smug grin, he was the one who had taken his rival and ally and left a devil.<br/>Shinichi wanted to scream. Get up onto the stage and scream at this person who had taken the one he loved most. He couldn't even know wether KID was still alive or rotting somewhere like his memories were. Two weeks without any sign of him, two weeks without any new information to his whereabouts. What if KID was in his claws? Shinichi didn't notice how his breath fastened, how his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Clenching his fists, Shinichi turned and made his way out of the crowd.<br/>He had a backstage pass.<br/>He was going to wait for him.<br/>Spider wasn't going to escape again.</p><p>"Gunther von Goldberg, alias Spider. Assassine. Hakuba is also on your trail but I am not like him. You took something from me... and I advise you to give it back before I will send you to prison once and for all."<br/>Spider looked up from his materials and the first thing he noticed was the backstage pass around Shinichi's neck.<br/>"Kudo Shinichi, detective... what a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid I don't understand what you are asking me to give back."<br/>Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer, grabbing the collar of his jacket.<br/>"Don't play dumb on me!" Why was he acting like this? Shinichi never attacked a criminal like this, even someone like him. But this was about Kaitou KID, Kuroba Kaito, and this smug grin this bastard was giving him made his blood boil.<br/>"Please let go of me, Kudo-san. This doesn't suit a detective of your reputation."<br/>"Shut up!" Shinichi glared at him, voice full of disgust and venom. "This..." he growled, lowering the volume of his voice, "-is about Kaitou KID. You took his memories. You made him obsessed over killing me. You turned him into a monster. And now... now he is gone! Where is he?! I demand you to fix him this instant!"<br/>Before Spider was able to open his mouth for one of his irritating innocent acts, Shinichi pulled him slightly down and tightened his grip on his collar.<br/>"Don't you dare deny any of this... KID spilled everything. About the man who claimed to be his partner, Snake. About you, the one who turned him into this." It was a bluff but certainly a good one, regarding how Spider's eyes suddenly turned less warm. Deadly, intoxicating, Shinichi felt like suffocating any second. His body didn't obey him any longer. Almost frozen he stood there, fists shaking, echoes of the leftover applause from the audience outside ringing in his ears. Impossible, this couldn't be real. Shinichi tried to move but none of his muscles budged.</p><p>"You couldn't leave it, could you? Kudo Shinichi... this time, you really know too much. But I can't just let you disappear in here..."</p><p>Shinichi wanted to open his mouth but his lips remained closed, his jaw was as tensed as ever. Slowly but surely, the male started to feel panic in his bones. Why couldn't he move?<br/><em>Spider, assassine. Traps his victims inside his illusions and causes immobility to them. Enjoys to torture people mentally before killing them afterwards.</em><br/>Hakuba's notes flashed back and forth in front of his inner eyes. Shinichi felt his control being swept away by those deadly eyes, he couldn't look away, couldn't blink. Caught inside Spider's net, Shinichi almost screamed as he saw a gigantic robotic Spider inching closer from above.<br/><em>JUST AN ILLUSION,</em> his mind screamed at him while his eyes just kept on staring onto the gigantic golden spider from above, lurking inside the shadows, waiting for the right moment to grab and kill its victim. Spider was gone all of a sudden, Shinichi's hands which were full of his jacket before were now empty.<br/><em>Dear god, help me...!</em></p><p>A piercing pain made its way into the last parts of Shinichi's concious, the detective tried to scream but no voice left his throat. Blood, so much blood... The disgusting metallic smell reached his nostrils and he wanted to gag. This was worse than any crime scene. Pain, everywhere was pain but all Shinichi could see were those three large and red orbs in front of him which hypnotized him, made him obey, took away his every will.<br/>Shinichi found himself back in reality on top of the building as a large splash of water came over him. Shivering and trembling, he shook his head and blinked thrice, unsure about what had actually happened. He came face to face with a concerned and irritated Hakuba Saguru, an empty bucket in hand.<br/>"H-Hakuba-kun...?!" he stammered, he had never seen the halfbrit so outraged and at the edge of his abilities. Said one swallowed dry and collapsed onto his knees, exhaling relieved.<br/>"Y-you're alright..."<br/>Hakuba shook his head, then picked up the eye contact again and Shinichi finally started to look down on himself. His left leg was obviously broken... and dear god, he was full of bruises and blood. Shinichi felt so disgusted of himself. These wounds weren't made by KID.<br/>How did Hakuba find out about this? Ah it was obvious, Hakuba was after Spider since way longer than he was. Probably he had bought a ticket as well to surveil Gunther von Goldberg</p><p>"Kudo-kun pay attention!" Hakuba yelled and tackled the male back onto the ground, a gunshot splitting the air around them. Shinichi screamed at the sudden movement his leg was forced to make, again ripped out of his thoughts and his eyes searched instead for the one who had shot onto them. Hakuba rolled a few meters further but was on his legs in the same second, evading another gunshot.<br/>There he was.<br/>Spider stood in full costume before them, tiny blood sprinkles all over him, a gun in his hands. Shinichi could barely see, the wind was too strong and the pain numbed his mind. He felt so dizzy, so incredibly weak.<br/>"Die, Kudo Shinichi!"<br/>Shinichi stared right into the barrel of the gun, swallowing dry, unable to evade or even get up. Hakuba grew wide eyes, utter horror on his face. He couldn't prevent Spider, he didn't have a gun with him. There was nothing either of them was able to do. This time, it was over. The echo of the clocktower close by reached their ears, cheering for Shinichi's death. Midnight.</p><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Strong for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi stared wide eyed at the magician he hadn't seen since an eternity. With wide spreaded arms he stood in front of him, shielding him, laughing just as carefree as he remembered it.<br/>KID cooed these meaningful words like he had always done and it brought a nostalgic feeling into both detectives' guts. Somewhere deep down inside this mind was Kuroba Kaito, waiting for his chance to come back and take over what was once his.<br/>Shinichi began to cry without a noise. So much time without the KID, so much time without a chance to be close to him, so many things which could have happened to him... he remembered the bulletholes inside his room, the days without any sign of his existence...<br/>But there he stood, arms wide open, moonlight illuminating him like a mystical being. There he was, Kaitou KID, the man he loved with all his heart and whose insanity he endured to find a cure against the suggestions this assassine had planted into his mind.</p><p>Spider narrowed his gun and tilted his head, the three mechanical eyes glimming dangerously red. KID had stepped into his aim, prevented him to shoot and was now glaring at him with the same cold smile he had seen the first day on his lips.<br/>"KID? What is the meaning of this?"<br/>Hakuba gasped, hiding his face inside his large duffelcoat, "Look away Kudo!!"<br/>Shinichi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, well aware of what was going on. Spider was hypnotizing KID and he couldn't do anything against it. Shinichi felt weak, so incredible weak and foolish.<br/>"Isn't he your target? Kudo Shinichi?"<br/>KID stared at the masked man, eyes wide open and a wicked smile covering his face.<br/>"Yes, he is."<br/>"Kill him..." Spider demanded, "Kill him! You know you want it."<br/>"I want to kill him. I want to torment him, torture him, take his body piece by piece apart and the ravish him all over again. I want to make him scream, cry, beg for his life and then take it from him. But..."<br/>KID licked his lips hungrily, then flashed a glance back at the two detectives who covered their eyes as good as possible. It was pathetic to watch, the great Kudo Shinichi was on his knees, tears ran down his cheeks, he was covered in bruises and blood but dear god, it was so beautiful.<br/>"Meitantei is fascinating... it would be a shame to kill him. I wouldn't hear his bloodcurdled screams any longer... those delicious whimpers... see the pink pulsing flesh underneath his skin..."<br/>KID breathed out a dreamy sigh which sounded like a moan, then concentrated back onto the dangerous assassine.</p><p>Hakuba and Shinichi both began to tremble as they heard the loud click of a gun. Was this the end? They couldn't just simply attack into nowhere, on top of the building one wrong step could have meant their end. They were going to die this very day. Spider had a gun, Shinichi wasn't able to keep himself on his legs and Hakuba was still in shock to see his old classmate like this.<br/>"KID run! It's fine!" Shinichi begged on the ground, rudely interrupted by his tiny sobs. Pain, guilt and relief mixed together to create these salty tears on his flustered cheeks and KID was loving all of it.<br/>"I can't allow you to hurt my Meitantei... He is mine... M-mine...~!"<br/>KID started to cackle again, loud and insane and Hakuba felt the tiny hairs on his nape raising in horror. Spider clenched his teeth and took a step back, red eyes glowing brighter.<br/>"Why isn't it working?! Kill him!! Kill him, KID!"<br/>Shinichi gasped and opened his eyes to see KID still in front of him, still shielding him. KID hadn't budged, hadn't betrayed him. But once he caught a glympse of the demonic, mechanical eyes, he fell almost immediately into the same trance from before. He felt about to suffocate, being swallowed by eternal pain and horror. KID's breath hitched.<br/>"You know, Spider... We Kaitou are possessive. And if you touch something that belongs to us... harm it... even look at it..."<br/>Hakuba froze, pale as a sheet of paper, holy fuck, KID wouldn't-?!<br/>"KID DON'T!!" he screamed as a gunshot split the air around them.</p><p>The magician in white kept laughing as the male in front of him collapsed, wide indigo eyes glaring gleefully down onto the streams of blood which flowed out of the assassine's body and painted the roof a brilliant shade of red. Shinichi stared down at the unmoving Spider, then slowly looked up towards the merry Kaitou. Hakuba didn't look less shocked, he seemed on the verge of passing out.<br/>"K-KID... S-Spider... S-Spider could have lifted the suggestions he planted into your mind... He was your chance to return back to normal..."<br/>Kaitou KID grinned possessively and turned around, then crouched down and lifted Shinichi up into his arms. The man replied with a shy smile and blushed as the KID licked slowly the trail of hot tears up, then kissed his Meitantei's eyelid.<br/>"You are mine, Meitantei...~ Forever and ever... mine... forever and ever, forever~!" KID sang, then flashed a displeased glance at the twisted leg of his trembling detective, "But Spider broke your leg... mean, mean! I guess I'll have to break it too so it's equal again!"<br/>Shinichi paled but KID pressed a gentle kiss onto his temple, voice a mere whisper which sent warm chills down his spine, "Don't worry... I'm here..."</p><p>Shinichi closed his eyes, body becoming lax in KID's strong arms while the white phantom opened his wings and leaped off of the large building, leaving Hakuba behind. He didn't care about Hakuba any longer. Kuroba Kaito did, the old Kaitou KID did. But this KID never cared for anyone else than his Meitantei. Shinichi could imagine Hakuba's face, full of pain and regret as he watched them sailing away in the winter winds, he could imagine that Hakuba felt charity for him...<br/>Forever and ever. Forever and ever.<br/>Tears began to roll down Shinichi's already swollen cheeks but KID was already there, kissing each and every one away. KID was always going to be there. KID wasn't going to be cured. KID wasn't going to become Kuroba Kaito.</p><p>Never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bitter Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain and pleasure swirled in his head.</p><p>Shinichi wasn't able to grieve any longer.</p><p>The tears had stopped and left an empty desert, void of any emotion other than pain. Occasionally, he would catch himself tremble whenever cold metal licked over his skin.<br/>But he felt warm, so warm. His body was on fire the entire time and calmed down for a few hours before everything started all over again. Shinichi learned to accept it. Shinichi began to smile, a lovely and genuine smile which couldn't have been more beautiful... ramed by tears and blood.</p><p>Often enough, Shinichi would hear someone banging on his house door... but he never opened nor left the luring sheets of his bed whenever the disturbing noise interrupted his time. Day by day he spent in his house, isolated from family and friends, cherished and protected by his one and only. KID had taken on his identity and roamed among the streets as Kudo Shinichi every day, bringing all kinds of cases home for his dear pet to solve and fooling whoever allowed themselves to be fooled.<br/>Shinichi didn't mind at all. Sharing a bloody kiss with KID, he would lower himself into the leather chair of his father and bend over the files his deadly magician had brought him for today. A nice routine.<br/>Shinichi didn't miss his old life. It was him and KID. The phantom had begun to love him sexually, too... a different kind of torture for his little pet. KID would watch with a smug face the weak attempts of the real Kudo to walk on wobbly legs after a good night, admiring the pale and porcellain alike skin sparkling within the bit of sunlight he allowed to reach into the house.<br/>Shinichi felt as if in trance. Day by day went past him, he had lost feeling into time. He knew day and night, KID's hunger and how to satisfy it, his files and his house.</p><p>Hot tears began to roll down his cheeks and gloved fingers stroked over them to catch them all, unwilling to waste any drop onto the floor.<br/>"Shh... I'm here, Meitantei..."<br/>"I know... Thank you, KID..." Shinichi whispered and smiled up at him. He loved the KID, he truly did. Whenever he looked into his face, he fell in love all over again. How much time had passed up until now? A month? Two? Spring was already blooming in his garden, Shinichi had begun to solve his cases on the balcony with a lovely overview into the masses of roses and other flowers which reminded him so much of those the old KID had always left for him.<br/>Shinichi closed his eyes, more tears flowing out, and he leaned into KID's gentle touch.<br/>"KID... do you like roses?" he whispered against his wrist, slightly amused by the surprised expression his phantom made.<br/>"I... I don't know. I like flowers... but I only need you."<br/>KID always was so honest with him and never lied to him. Shinichi found that to be one of the aspects he loved about his magician.<br/>"Don't worry," he smiled and cold indigo eyes wandered towards the garden Shinichi had been staring into, "if it is your wish, I will make sure to make your dreams come true. What are your favorite flowers, Meitantei?"</p><p>Shinichi opened his eyes and flashed a glance downwards into the masses of roses, then back at KID to study him for a second. His smile turned bitter and he pressed a gentle kiss onto KID's bare wrist.<br/>"White roses... Like the one you left me on our first meeting as Conan and KID."<br/><em>Like the one you used to be. Innocent and rid of thorns, so admirable and magnificent, an angel among devils.</em><br/>More tears threatened to leave his eyes and KID shifted closer so he was able to hug his detective. He was calm, he always was. Shinichi admired him for that.<br/>"Shh..."</p><p>For a while, Shinichi cried silently into his chest and began to shudder with every new wave of tears hitting him. The smell of flowers danced around him with a playful spring breeze and it pained him how peaceful it was.<br/>"KID?" he mumbled into his chest and the phantom perked up, immediately paying attention, "Yes?"<br/>"I..." Shinichi hesitated a moment, unsure wether his request would be accepted, "I... I want to go out... with you... onto... onto a date."<br/>For a moment, his heart began to beat faster as the magician denied him an instant response. Was this too much to ask? Shinichi had never left his house after KID had carried him away from Spider's corpse.<br/>"...of course. But stay at my side, yes? I don't want to loose you in public."<br/>Shinichi started to smile and shifted in KID's gentle arms to cuddle him and look over into the garden of Agasa-hakase, secretly wondering what the old man had been doing the entire time. He sure had seen him a few times... surveilled him secretly. But he hadn't spoken to him since at least a month.<br/>"If you promise me to stay the whole time close, too."<br/>"As you wish, Meitantei~"</p><p>It was a price he was willing to pay... The wounds, the pain, the blood. KID was his and his alone, the magician trusted him with his life and Shinichi had finally reached what he had always wanted. He had caught the phantom thief. Spider was dead... and he had gotten to know from KID that he had left to chase down Snake and his partners who had broken into the Kudo manor beforehand and killed them all.<br/>Shinichi had been shocked to learn that Spider had been the last one on KID's list... it was a straw too much that an animal had dared to enter his Meitantei's house, had wanted to kill his property. Kaitou were possessive and territorial, there was no chance any would give up what they thought was theirs.<br/>Shinichi noticed how his heart skipped a beat at the thought of belonging to Kaitou KID and him only. As detective and thief, he would have been angry... but this was about his one and only, the one he was ready to go to hell and back for. This was his hell, his punishment for not paying better attention on his rival before he became like this.</p><p>Shinichi flinched as he heard the doorbell ring, followed by a loud and demanding knock from the front door. Almost immediately the detective rose from his seat, gathered hastily his files, cup of tea, and spilled half of it over himself while trying to get as fast as possible back into his safe four walls. KID accompanied him with a frown, steadying his Meitantei's not too secure legs.<br/>Again the person who had been bothering them, interrupting them, persistently demanding entrance. KID placed a gentle kiss on Shinichi's head and watched him curl up in his father's leather chair, frightened to see whoever was disturbing their peace and could possibly take his KID away.<br/>"I will go and check who it is. Wait here."<br/>"P-pay attention!" Shinichi stammered in a higher voice than usual and KID had to stifle a snicker. He had trained and raised his Meitantei well.</p><p>Blond hair, a desperate and hopeless expression on his face, fairly young... perhaps in Shinichi's age. Nineteen? Twenty? KID glared at him through the doorspy and almost immediately, the blond male backed a step away, obviously feeling the definitely hostile aura from behind the door.<br/>KID tilted his head, going through various possibilities of what to do with this persistant guy... he had seen him save his Meitantei's life, that was a bonus point. So he shouldn't kill him right away. What did he want from his belonging? KID paused for a moment and flashed a glance through the doorspy again, glad that it worked only one way. Meitantei had never mentioned him before or met him, as far as KID knew. At least KID knew his name.</p><p>Hakuba Saguru, detective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hide Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi closed his eyes, trying to focus onto his deafening heartbeat. In those moments, whenever the intruder knocked at his door, Shinichi saw how he had found the KID in the dark and eery forest, void of any emotion and love. White within darkness, darkness within the white.</p><p>
  <em>You've got such a kind heart... I want to rip it out of your ribcage.</em>
</p><p>The way how dead his indigo eyes had glared into his soul, made him defenseless, paralized him... it had been frightening to say the least. But those eyes had changed... from emptiness to interest and obsession.<br/>A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Shinichi's lips. He had formed the KID into something different... something able to love him and cherish him. Shinichi wasn't going to loose the KID again, never again. KID was a monster, a beast whose leash he held close to his heart. Was that selfish? Most likely. The murderous KID listened to him, protected him, loved him and followed his every request. In exchange, Shinichi had given his body and soul for him to torment, play and form them after his wishes and desires.<br/>Tears prinkled in his eyes as he heard another demanding knock at the front door; Shinichi wrapped his arms around his legs and made himself as small as possible. Who was that? Who wanted to destroy everything he had worked for?<br/>Most certainly, either Hakuba Saguru or Hattori Heiji. He could imagine either of them was persistant enough to come back every day. No... it was Hakuba. Hakuba's manners forbid him to break in or call the police, yet his persistance forced him back every single day.<br/>Why didn't he understand? Why was he coming back?</p><p>
  <em>Please go away! KID isn't Kuroba Kaito any longer! Kuroba Kaito died... Please leave... Please...</em>
</p><p>Shinichi lifted his head a bit from his knees and blinked twice into the sunlight from outside. He had to do something... KID wasn't going to return the way he had been, never again. A last heist... a last heist to bid his farewell, a last heist that bleaches the soiled cape of Kaitou KID.<br/>Shinichi nodded to himself. He was going to be there, cheer for him, surveil him, make sure he was going to be alright. Shinichi breathed out a tiny sigh and shook his head. The last heist. He was going to miss those evenings, nights... The riddles KID used to write, the exitement, the world of dreams Kaitou KID would introduce to him... and the fun he had during this chase, to uncover the hidden mysteries behind each and every wonder KID showed to him...<br/>Another use of the doorbell pulled him out of his plans and he flinched slightly, head ducked back into his arms. He was hiding. Why was he hiding so much?</p><p>
  <em>KID... I am here for you...</em>
</p><p>Shinichi began to smile lightly, gently brushing over one of his endless scars. In a way, he was also protecting the KID. From police, from murderers, from the BO... from anyone who dared to try and harm him.</p><p>Enough.</p><p>Shinichi stood up on shaking legs and inched closer to the door of his father's office, trying to gather his last bravery... where was the proud and reckless Kudo Shinichi? Upon destruction and gruesome corpses, he used to be at his best. Slowly pushing himself out, Shinichi felt the fear rising in his bones. He had to find out who this was. Only the stairs down into the first floor and it was done...</p><p>"KID?" he whispered, recognizing the frozen male in front of the door. KID sighed and lowered his head.<br/>"Bad Meitantei... didn't I tell you to wait?"<br/>"Enough... e-enough of hiding, KID. I want to see who it is... at least that. It... it's Hakuba, isn't it?"<br/>KID kept his silence for a second, then nodded lightly. "What does he want from you, Meitantei? Why does he visit every day? And that at the same hour, the same minute?"<br/>Shinichi couldn't stifle that small chuckle and he leaned against the magician, carefully peeking out of the doorspy to see the blond with the same hopeless and defeated expression he had seen once they had bursted into KID's room.<br/>"He is not here because of me, KID. He wants to see you. But... I-I won't allow that. He will take you away," Shinichi stated, voice cracking at the end. KID paused for a moment, eyes wandering from the door over to his Meitantei.<br/>When had the roles switched?<br/>Since when was he the one who was hidden away inside these walls?</p><p>"Who is Hakuba Saguru really, Meitantei?"</p><p>Shinichi's teeth sank into his bottom lip, trying to suppress the wave of guilt which overcame him. He should have told him but he hadn't.<br/>"Hakuba... Hakuba knows Kuroba Kaito. He has been searching for him since his disappearance... He used to be his classmate and old rival."<br/>Shinichi felt only worse the longer KID didn't say a tone. The magician knew why Shinichi spoke of Kuroba Kaito in third person... Kuroba Kaito didn't belong to him any longer. He was a shadow of the former magician, a monster. His name was KID.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br/>The voice was stern and accusing. Shinichi flinched, fingers clenching around KID's sleeve to tighten his grip on him.<br/>"I-I figured... he would... he would take you from me. He used to hunt you, KID. He still does. What if he-"<br/>"Shinichi."<br/>The detective clenched his teeth and lowered his head. KID rarely used his name and it felt weird to hear it out of his mouth, no matter in which tone. A hand on his cheek forced him to meet KID's eyes again.<br/>"You can run, you can hide... but wherever you are, I will find you. You are mine. No matter if Hakuba tries to seperate us... I will find you again and take you with me."</p><p>Shinichi felt how his face grew warm at KID's possessive words, this was what he had always wanted.<br/>"Thank you... I will make sure to protect you from others, too." Shinichi stilled for a second, flashed a glance at the door and sighed, hands letting go of his magician's arm.<br/>"Go hide. I-I... I-I will let him in."<br/>"Meitantei..." KID warned with a blank expression and Shinichi shivered as he grabbed his wrist. A quiet whimper went past his lips as KID dug his nails into his wrist, leaving tiny marks. "...not today."<br/>The same sparkle Shinichi loved and feared appeared within those indigo eyes. Chills ran down Shinichi's spine as KID pulled him into his arms and dragged a knife across his nape, drawing a pained mewl from his detective.</p><p>Hakuba stared at the door which parted him from his suspect and his victim. He had to give up, there was no other way. Barely any sign was there that someone was living within those walls. Hakuba sighed and lowered his head, suppressing his overwhelming emotions. Perhaps this was the end... maybe he wasn't going to meet Kuroba ever again face to face. Deep in thought, he turned away, his inner clock telling him he had only a few minutes left until his next appointment.<br/>But as he heard the muffled scream of Kudo Shinichi just behind this damned door, hell broke loose inside the London detective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deceit and Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakuba froze for a second before his instincts kicked in; without any further hesitation he threw himself against the door. From his shoulder came a deafening crunching sound as he collided with the door but Hakuba didn't care. KID was right behind the door with Kudo Shinichi, there wasn't any else possibility.</p><p>Finally the door flung open and Hakuba stormed the house, golden eyes searching hastily left and right for any sign of the phantom and his victim. Nothing.<br/>"KUDO! KID!" he yelled, inspecting the closest room which was a kitchen. From upstairs he heard another tiny mewl and his blood curdled at how vulnerable Kudo sounded. Hakuba dismissed the kitchen and bolted upstairs, trying to make out another sign of KID and him.<br/>Door after door slammed open to reveal nothing and Hakuba was close to crying. But as he finally ran into the last room, the one KID had vanished from the first time, his breath became stuck in his throat.<br/>Kudo Shinichi sat in a chair, trembling, a few drops of blood on his hands. Hakuba was frozen for a second, then swallowed dry.<br/>"W-where is he?!"<br/>Shinichi tilted his head, dead sapphire eyes drilling into his body like they had never done before.<br/>"K-KID isn't here. He left." He nodded towards the opened window and Hakuba wanted to scream. Shoulders slumping down in defeat, he shambled over towards the bed and sat down with an exhausted and hopeless sigh.<br/>"Y-you promised it," he accused the detective who quirked an eyebrow and Hakuba cursed the crack in his voice, "We had a deal. My information against a talk with him. I held up my part, I believed your honor would force you to do the same. Hand him over, Kudo-kun...!"<br/>Hakuba clenched his teeth, glaring onto the ground. Shinichi remained quiet, unmoving, almost too relaxed for someone in his condition.</p><p>"Why do you want to speak to him?"<br/>"Why? Yea, why actually?" Hakuba repeated, eyes closing for a moment to think about his words, "We both... We both know who he is. Kuroba Kaito. I... I need to see the damage myself. I-I can't be sure wether I just want to see him to leave this behind me... or to be able to search for a different cure."<br/>Shinichi kept staring holes into him and it made Hakuba uncomfortable. Instead of keeping the silence, he lifted his head and checked him for any injuries.<br/>"What... what has he done to you, Kudo...?" Hakuba asked carefully, knowing out of experience that a victim of abuse was sensitive and not very keen on talking about their abuser. Shinichi, however, was quite the opposite of a scared individual. He was trembling but... something was off, Hakuba felt it in his bones.<br/>"KID harms me so he won't kill me. This is the agreement we both made. I love him and he loves me. The cure is gone with Spider, and we worked everything out. We are happy. Don't come anymore."</p><p>Hakuba's jaw almost fell at those words.<br/>"K-Kudo-kun... you cannot be serious. KID is torturing you and you just accept that? We can both help him! I did some research, too, and already found a few individuals which might be able to help."<br/>"What help? KID cannot visit any other individual to be cured. This is equal to selling hin out, no matter how much you trust them, this will backfire."<br/>"Kudo-kun-"<br/>"No. Please leave my property."<br/>Shinichi's voice was stern and cold, so similar to his detective voice whenever he was presenting his deductions but at the same time couldn't have been more different. Hakuba swallowed and slowly raised himself from the bed he had been sitting on, golden eyes glaring down onto the brunet male.<br/>"I can't believe you've just given up on him."<br/>"I never did. But the cure is gone and I can only be there for him in his condition."<br/>Hakuba shook his head and turned to leave the room but froze at the door. Cogs turned and finally, everything clicked together.</p><p>Hakuba turned slowly back towards the still glaring male and tried to suppress the roller coaster of emotions he was feeling right now. Slowly, step by step he came closer and Shinichi narrowed his eyebrows.<br/>"Hakuba-kun, please leave my property or I am forced to call the police."<br/>The London detective came to a stop in front of him and crouched slowly down, hands gripping Shinichi's who looked honestly weirded out by now.<br/>"Kuroba..." Hakuba said with tears in his eyes and Shinichi froze on his chair, blood running cold. He was visibly angry now.<br/>"What?! I told you to leave!"<br/>"Kuroba-kun, you can't fool me that easily. You've done a great job with those scars, even the eyecolour is on point. But your eyes... your eyes aren't the same at all. Your eyes are too cold to be Kudo-kun's. Also... your hands are bloody but there is no visible wound on them where you could have gotten it. Every patch and bandage I see on you is bright white... But if you hurt Kudo-kun every day... there should be older patches from yesterday and the day before, too."<br/>His voice was quiet but confident, just as always when he was sharing his deductions. Almost immediately Shinichi's eyes began to sparkle in the bit of sunlight coming from the opened window. It was a murderous sparkle which sent shivers down Hakuba's spine... but dear god, this meant he was right.<br/>"Kuroba-kun," he repeated, tightening his grip on KID's wrists, "You really forgot me... Kuroba-kun, after all those months..."</p><p>KID didn't answer to him. He kept staring him down like he was nothing more than vomit, a disgusting piece of dirt. However, suddenly the wardrobe bursted open and Shinichi stormed out, tackling Hakuba onto the ground. Yelping in surprise, Hakuba used Shinichi's speed and rolled over with him to pin him down instead.<br/>"Why did you do that?!" he snarled at the detective but notice how KID had left his chair to loom over him like death itself, as well as promising it. Hakuba knew, one wrong move and KID would kill him. He was honestly relieved KID was generous enough to allow him in near of his... yeah, what was Kudo Shinichi to him? They obviously had a relationship, a toxic one on top of that, but Hakuba honestly wondered if the KID was able to feel something akin to affection... to his target.<br/>"You won't take him from me Hakuba!" Shinichi snarled under him and Hakuba glared back, calm, unfazed by the trembling bundle of nerves who used to be the confident and collected detective he knew.<br/>"You don't understand, Kudo-kun," Hakuba replied, trying to control his emotions not to frighten him any more, "He was my classmate! Do you really think I am going to flood this place with police or hand him over to cops?! In this condition?! I don't like KID and I doubt I ever will, I am not even particular comfortable in Kuroba-kun's near..."<br/>"Then why?!" Shinichi spat, struggling to free himself but Hakuba was holding him tight on the ground, "Why are you coming every day?! Why are you trying to destroy what I've worked for?!"</p><p>Hakuba wanted to answer but stilled as he felt the cold metal of a knife at his neck. He paused for a moment to gather his words, then glared deep into Shinichi's tearful, sapphire eyes.<br/>"Kuroba-kun is not a particular pleasant person, especially with his pranks on me and others. But... I can't just go past someone who needs help. And you shouldn't either, Kudo-kun, because that is what a detective is made of. I'm not here on behalf of the Task Force. I'm here to help a rival."<br/>Shinichi blinked twice, taken aback by how unfazed Hakuba was with a knife at his pulsing veins. He flashed a glance at his doppelganger who was still bent over Hakuba, glaring emotionlessly down onto him.<br/>"...it's fine, KID. Please back off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Plans and Betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KID glared down at the halfbrit for a few more seconds, unmoving and determined to slash his neck at one wrong move. Shinichi bit down onto his lip and repeated himself quietly.<br/>"KID... Please... it's okay. He is okay."</p><p>Finally, KID decided to back off and sat down again on the chair he had been greeting Hakuba in while the latter used the chance and raised himself back onto his legs, giving Shinichi free. The Beikan detective sat up with a sigh and grimaced for a second, well aware that Hakuba hadn't quite been a feather upon his injuries. KID's frown only deepened and the blond male watched this with great interest.<br/>"For the beginning... I'd like to show you your house, Kuroba-kun," he offered after a minute of silence and KID flashed a glance at Shinichi to see his reaction on that. The latter gave him a weak nod and thus, KID breathed out a sigh and magicked the knife he had been holding onto Hakuba's pulse away.<br/>"If Meitantei joins..."<br/>"Actually..." Hakuba threw in and the doppelgangers exchanged a glance, "I'd like to go alone with you. Kudo-kun needs a major rest with all his injuries... And you can disguise as him. You live directly next to a childhood friend. The chance we will be seen is high."</p><p>Shinichi frowned and inched closer to his boyfriend.<br/>"No way. Admit it, you just want to search KID's house and need him to watch out for traps he might have set up."<br/>Hakuba blinked twice, then proceeded to chuckle, his lips curling up into a tiny smile.<br/>"I can neither confirm nor deny this statement. However, I'm sure Kuroba-kun will destroy me at one wrong move... at least in this condition, that is."<br/>The expression on KID's face was much more terrifying than his pokerface, his lips had formed to a definitely not sane grin. "True true~" he cooed, licking his lips. Shinichi swallowed as he remembered Spider's death and he shuddered, then tried to shake the thought and mental image off. Hakuba wasn't going to die like him and yet, leaving him alone with the personified yet much more collected insanity couldn't guarantee for his life. Especially, since KID didn't care the slightest for his old rival. But what did he have for a choice? KID wasn't going to get better like this, all huddled up inside the Kudo manor without any contact to other people. Actually, Shinichi could use the chance and visit Agasa-hakase again...<br/>"Fine," he spat, glaring at the halfbrit next to him, "But one scratch on KID or any tricks and he will kill you, I hope you are aware of that."<br/>"And you surely won't participate in a case where Kuroba-kun is the murderer; I understand."<br/>Hakuba raised himself and dusted off his duffelcoat, then shot a polite glance over to KID.<br/>"Shall we?"<br/>"Be back before midnight," Shinichi warned with a stern expression and Hakuba had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he ushered the KID out of the house.<br/>"Don't worry Meitantei. Remember... you can run, you can hide, but I'll always find you and return to you."<br/>Shinichi felt his cheeks grow warm and with a now soft smile, he waved after the pair. The door fell shut behind him and the detective breathed out a deep sigh. Alone.</p><p>There was nothing to do and no matter how much he would have loved to, he wasn't quite sure how to face Haibara and Agasa-hakase after he had parted ways with the two. The least he could do... Right, Shinichi nodded to himself, he had to visit them.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi..."</p><p>Shinichi paused, frowning, eyes searching left and right. A voice? From who? A breakin?! But then... KID would have warned him. Shinichi shook his head, wanting to dismiss that thought, as the sweet and luring voice made once more its appearance.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi... twenty years old... detective..."</p><p>Cold sweat started to form on Shinichi's nape. Where was this voice? Where did it come from?! There was nothing and nobody here and still, Shinichi felt as if the person stood right next to him.<br/>"Come to me... Kudo Shinichi..."<br/>A piercing pain made its way into Shinichi's body and the detective let out a pained gasp, hands clenching his shirt. A tiny drop of blood dyed his hemd red... Shinichi stared wide eyed at the blood, why at his heart?! What was happening here?!<br/>"Come to me..."<br/>A sudden urge forced Shinichi on his knees, blood flowing out of his mouth as he vomited. Trembling and at the end of his abilities, Shinichi raised himself onto weak legs and wiped his mouth. There was no other choice.<br/>"W-where do I have to go...?" he croaked, already hoarse by now. The gentle voice led him out of the house... away from the safe walls and garden, away from KID.</p><p>KID opened the door to his house with a lockpick, easier done than Hakuba could have ever imagined it to be. The halfbrit followed him close, who couldn't be sure that this house was void of traps or any else surprises? A shiver ran down Hakuba's spine as he remembered Kuroba-kun's last glitterbomb going off on a heist. Baaya had worked hours to get rid of this pink nightmare on him.<br/>"...that's me," KID stated and Hakuba followed his eyes towards a picture of Kuroba Kaito and his parents. The blond nodded with a weak smile.<br/>"Right... Those are your parents..."<br/>KID didn't react to him and Hakuba frowned, snapping his fingers once to gain his attention.<br/>"Kuroba-kun?"<br/>"Hm? What is it, Tantei-san?" he asked, turning around. The halfbrit answered with the same confused and questioning glance before memories flooded in and he sighed, lowering his head.<br/>Right. Kudo-kun had mentioned that KID wasn't able to see or hear anything about his real life as Kuroba Kaito which might have helped regaining his memory.</p><p>While KID searched systematically through the house, Hakuba kept quiet the entire time with his thoughts elsewhere. It wasn't quite the fine British way to go and betray those close to you but this time, it was necessary. Hakuba could only hope that Koizumi-san was holding up her side of the deal...<br/>Hakuba swallowed dryly as they entered Kuroba-kun's bedroom and his hand gripped the revolver within his pocket to feel a little bit safer. He had to brace himself for his death once KID would find out what was going on behind his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tear my flesh, take my blood, I don't need any of it as long as I have you!</em>
</p><p>Hakuba shivered, eyes fixated onto the tiny picture on KID's phone with its caption. His background was a picture of Beikan's star detective Kudo Shinichi, covered in his own blood, smiling up into the camera with such a captivating and intoxicated look in his eyes that Hakuba had to force himself to avert his eyes from him. It was only a small moment in which KID had taken out his phone to check the time but it had felt like minutes to the usual all composed London detective.<br/>Realization dawned upon the blond detective, regret started to bubble up inside him. It wasn't only KID who had an obsession over his target, Kudo Shinichi was the same: he had developed the same obsession over KID, too. Hakuba needed to digest that, he needed time to think. Those two were made for each other. Was it okay? That he was interferring? That he had intentiously parted them? Kuroba deserved a man who could meet his needs and appreciate him- the fact he actually preferred men had hit him by surprise after all his time with Aoko... Hakuba had expected them to end up together. Ah, this was causing him headache. He had to be alone, evaluate his choices... with a murderous Kuroba in near, impossible.<br/>"Kuroba-kun..." Hakuba began, trying to swallow his nervousity as KID turned around to him with a pokerface he had come to love and hate, "I should go back to my house... There are things I have to take care of and I'm sure I'm not needed any longer in here."<br/>KID gave a small nod and continued to rummage through his wardrobe- at least Hakuba assumed that it was his, the clothes suited him.</p><p>Arriving at his house, Hakuba slipped into his house slippers and rested the duffelcoat on a hook inside the entrance floor. Baaya was already home and he had to spend the night alone... his father was out for a conference in Osaka, not quite uncommon for the halfbrit.<br/>A feeling of dread made its way into his guts as he took the steps up to the first floor. It was quiet... So unbearable quiet...<br/>He pulled out his phone and checked for any new mails. Nothing. Clenching his teeth, Hakuba stuffed it back into his pocket and brushed over the grip of his revolver to lull himself into a false sense of security again. Why wasn't Koizumi contacting him? Did she betray him? What if she had escaped... with Kudo?</p><p>Hakuba unbuttoned his hemd while entering the bathroom and sighed midway. What had gotten into him to rely on Kozumi anyway? It was a bizarre situation and he had been suspicious all along. She had contacted him all of a sudden, out of nowhere after her disappearance after the graduation ceremony, promised him a cure for Kuroba Kaito as long as he was able to separate Kudo Shinichi from him. What, if all of that had been a lie? He had been insane enough to dignify these vague promises with any reaction. But the possibility on curing his rival had blinded him, lured him and now he had fallen into Koizumi's trap. Right? Kudo Shinichi was most likely gone and Kuroba was going to blame him.<br/>Hakuba looked up and froze, blood running cold. For a moment everything was quiet, then he whirled around to see nothing. Panting, Hakuba clutched his shirt, adrenaline made his limbs shake in fear.<br/>KID. He had seen KID inside the reflection, behind him, emotionlessly glaring at him, lurking inside the shadows of the dimly lit bathroom. Hakuba swallowed, trying to calm his deafening heartbeat. KID was here.<br/>"K-Kuroba-kun?" he asked, inside his mind cursing his nervous voice, "Come out, I've seen you!" It was so quiet inside his house but Hakuba knew, he wasn't alone. Kuroba had followed him. Dear god, did he know? Did he find out? Hakuba's hand wandered towards his belt and he relaxed just the slightest as he felt the grip of his revolver.</p><p>Hakube moved towards the door after making sure his bathroom was safe. He had to reach the closest police station, else he wouldn't be seeing dawn again. KID was here. KID knew.<br/>KID was going to catch him.<br/>Hakuba buttoned his hemd up on his way out, eyes searching left and right for any sign of the phantom but he knew this was a lost fight.<br/>Suddenly a door slammed shut close by and Hakuba nearly jumped out of his skin. He paused, trying to make out a single noise.</p><p>Steps.</p><p>Closer and closer, heavy, dangerous steps. Cold sweat ran down Hakuba's nape. He had to run Immediately, he turned and dashed head over heels towards the stairs.<br/>"Kuroba-kun stop!! I didn't mean to!"<br/>Knowing that his words weren't reaching him, Hakuba didn't bother slowing down. Finally, the stairs. For a moment, he hesitated and turned around, in the last second registrating a fastly approaching KID.<br/>A sudden and heavy push had him flying down the wooden stairs and colliding with the merciless ground, a deafning crunch coming from his leg. Hakuba let out an agonized scream, eyes shooting from his leg up towards the man in white at the stairs.</p><p>Unmoving, without a word, he was staring down onto him like he wouldn't be human. Tears of pain rolled down Hakuba's cheeks as he scrambled to get back onto his legs, another mewl emitting from his throat as he accidently touched his leg.<br/>"K-Kuroba-kun please...!" he begged as the magician proceeded to take the steps downstairs, murderous indigo eyes never leaving him.<br/>"Where is he, Tantei-san?" KID whispered in a voice that sent chills down his spine. Hakuba swallowed down the lump in his throat, he had never feared for his life so much than now.<br/>"I-I don't know, I promise! Koizumi-san most likely has him! She promised a cure as long as I managed to separate you for a while! This is all I know."<br/>KID had reached the end of the stairs by now and was looming over the frightened blond, examining his definitely broken leg with silent joy.<br/>"Is that all?"<br/>"Yes it is!" Hakuba hastily ensured, relief bubbling up in his guts. Maybe Kuroba was still in there... else he would have killed him since long. Kuroba wasn't going to kill him. Hakuba wanted to cry in happiness.</p><p>That changed as KID raised himself with a mischievous smirk and walked past Hakuba towards the housedoor.<br/>"I shall excuse myself then... Sleep well, Tantei-san."<br/>"W-wait, Kuroba-!"<br/>Before Hakuba could say any word the lights went out and the door shut behind the magician, leaving the injured detective alone. A loud click indicated that the door was locked, draining the blond of his last spirit.</p><p>Hakuba stared into the surrounding darkness for a few seconds, unable to progress what had happened. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings and yet the pain coming from his leg made his mind numb; Hakuba couldn't scream for help either. An idea crossed his mind and Hakuba began to search his pockets for his phone, only to realize he had left it inside his bedroom upstairs.<br/>He was alone, all alone and left behind. His neighbors couldn't hear him, nobody could. The halfbrit squeezed his eyes shut, trembling all over his body. Agony overwhelmed him, Hakuba noticed himself slipping into a daze.<br/>"I-I have to stay awake..." he muttered, more to convince himself, but it was no use, "K-Kuroba...kun... please come back..."<br/>His eyelids dropped and the halfbrit finally lost conciousness, curled up at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. KID or Shinichi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Koizumi, huh?" KID muttered, staring up at the large manor. An eery silence laid upon the Koizumi property. What was she for a person?<br/>KID didn't care. Nobody touched his property without paying with his life. And yet, somehow... he felt like he knew this place. This creepy feeling inside his guts, the knowledge deep down within this mind that this place gave away pain and suffering to those who came too close... KID tried to push it away as best as possible.</p><p>Akako smirked into her crystal ball, watching as KID entered her manor with so much politeness not to break anything. Her eyes darted over towards the unconcious detective, unable to move, sitting inside a magic circle. She had been practicing this all her life, she had to manage that. And if not Kudo, who else could return Kuroba to her? It was up to Kuroba how he was going to decide his fate. This one thing, Akako knew, was out of her control.<br/>Finally, steps were audible. Akako took a last deep breath to keep her cool and set up her mischievous grin, her pokerface. Inside, she smiled a soft and gentle smile, because it was Kuroba who had taught her the value of a pokerface.<br/>She could have laughed if this situation would have been less serious. But Akako was ready, ready for everything Kuroba was going to do. In fact, she already knew what that was.</p><p>Doors opened with an agonizing screech, heavy and slow steps were audible. Akako swallowed and took another deep breath. Kuroba knew she was alone, huh? He didn't bother to hide himself, not that it would have worked.<br/>"Ojou-san, may I ask why you try to challenge a thief?"<br/>Akako stilled and looked up; KID was perched on top of her wardrobe and smiled disturbingly sweet down at her. Cold eyes moved from the quiet witch over towards the still unconcious Shinichi, unmoving.<br/>"It's polite to answer a question."<br/>Akako's mouth went dry as KID slid down her wooden furniture and landed with a barely audible thud on his feet, hands casually sticking in his pockets. He appeared so carefree and mischievous like he used to be, and Akako almost wished she could have deceived herself with this, that Kuroba might have returned already without her knowledge, that everything had changed and he was paying her a visit just to clear up the misunderstanding.<br/>But a gaze into his expression, cold and calculating, revealed the truth to her.</p><p>"I am giving you an ultimatum, Kaitou KID... or should I address you as Kuroba Kaito? You need to decide... will you save yourself? Or Kudo Shinichi?"<br/>Akako took a step back and flashed a glance at the trapped detective. Why hadn't he woken up yet? It was time for him to do so, else this wasn't going to work! At least her voice hadn't cracked and KID obviously believed her little show.<br/>"Enlighten me, little Ojou-san."<br/>Akako chuckled and crossed her arms, trying to remain in her confident role, but fear started to creep slowly into her soul, freezing her bit by bit from inside out. Was she ready for this? Was this really what she wanted?<br/>"Either you remove the magic circle from below your detective... and pay the price... or you can just take your leave~"</p><p>KID took a step towards her, then another one. Akako swallowed but stood her ground, staring with an unwavering smirk right at the insane thief she once called her classmate.<br/>She still hadn't moved an inch when KID stood right in her face, invading her personal space, sweet smile on his lips never faltering.<br/>"That's an easy one, Ojou-san..." KID whispered into her ear and Akako didn't know wether she should run or keep herself here, allow herself to fall for his charm, and lull herself into a false sense of comfort.<br/>Eyes shot wide open, Akako began to tremble, pain numbed her mind and body. KID backed a step away, observing his work, chuckling quietly. What was so funny? Akako slowly looked down and in a blink of an eye, horror overcame the witch. Blood. Everywhere was blood. And... there was an object stuck in her chest which was not supposed to be there.<br/>The blood came from there.<br/>She... she was bleeding.<br/>Realization hit her like a train, panic settled in. Akako gripped at the ceremonial dagger she had kept hidden inside this room and desperately tried to pull it out of her body, yet to no attempt. It was stuck inside her ribcage. KID observed with so much as pleased glee on his face, enjoying the show Akako was giving him, struggling for her life in front of him like a pathetic animal.<br/>"Little Ojou-san, there is only one answer to this question... if I kill the magic caster... we will both leave~"<br/>Akako glared at KID, shaking like a leaf. She tried to reply but was forced onto her knees as blood gushed out of her mouth, colouring her ground a beautiful shade of red. Akako tried to calm down but her heart was beating fast, so fast. This was it. She was dying, she could feel the life draining from her body. But Akako had to tell Kuroba, she wouldn't dare to leave him with the smug impression that he outwitted her. She was a witch, for god's sake...!</p><p>Panting, blood flowing steadily out of her, Akako kneeled on the floor, bent over to support her body weight with arms and legs. Bowing like a dog to Kuroba Kaito, her murderer, she would have laughed if someone would have told her years ago that a man would be the death of her.<br/>"K-Kuroba..." Akako purred with her last strengh, "Y-you... you didn't think... I-I knew this would... happen...?"<br/>KID froze on the spot, smile vanishing, replaced by a feral frown on his face.<br/>"Explain yourself, Ojou-san."<br/>"H-ha... haha..." Quiet laughter emitted from Akako's mouth, yes, she had expected it to happen. She had studied Kuroba Kaito all those years as his classmate and had kept him under her watchful eye as KID. "T-too bad I... p-protected m-myself with a spell... s-should I die... you will... face..."<br/>Akako fell to the ground before she could finish her sentence, eyes open, a tiny smile on her face. Because in her last moments, she had outwitted Kaitou KID, murderous magician under the moonlight.</p><p>KID glared down onto the lifeless bunch of meat which used to be Koizumi Akako with disgust all over his face. How could she dare to touch his property? Indigo eyes wandered towards the detective, and voilá, the magic circle below him had started to vanish. Just a few more seconds and KID could bring his Meitantei home. No way in hell was he going to leave him ever alone, KID shook his head in thought, sometimes things had to be locked up to be cared for properly.<br/>He was just going to seal Kudo Shinichi away in his house... Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. To Break and to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapphire eyes opened slowly and Shinichi touched immediately his head, letting out a quiet groan. He had a murderous headache and the surface was cold and uncomfortable. His senses alarmed him immediately into sitting up but the detective froze as he couldn't.<br/>Something kept him on the ground. But what was that? Why could he move around, just not get up? He didn't feel any bindings on himself.</p><p>Shinichi shifted his gaze around, coming face to face with Kaitou KID, just a few meters further. He opened his mouth to ask but shut himself up with an audible click. KID... his eyes looked so empty, so lifeless, almost... almost doll alike. What had happened to him? What was wrong now again?! Shinichi wanted to cry out but no voice left his throat.<br/>A blinding glow emitted from the ground below the detective and Shinichi had to shield his eyes as the magic circle he had been trapped in vanished. The internal panic became only worse as Shinichi scrambled to get back onto his wobbly legs and stumbled over to KID who didn't twitch a single muscle.<br/>"KID?! KID what's wrong?! KID can you hear me?!"<br/>A hypnotist?! What on earth was going on here?! Shinichi waved in front of KID's eyes, lacking any reaction from the white phantom. His eyes were still glued onto the place Shinichi had been trapped on. The detective wanted to cry. He had no idea what was happening, had no idea what had happened and had no idea what was going to happen.</p><p>Shinichi took a deep breath to calm down and let slowly go of KID's shoulders he had been shaking the last two minutes and took another look around. A laboratory? No... far from it. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he recognized candles, a kettle and a wardrobe filled with suspicious objects he did not want to get a closer look at and old books. This honestly looked like a witch's chamber. A demonic cult who believed in magic? Why were they here?<br/>And suddenly, the stench of blood came to his attention. Shinichi whirled around to stare at the corpse of a woman his age, dressed in a ceremonial gown, a creepy looking dagger stuck in her chest. Shinichi swallowed as he took this view in. KID? Did KID kill her? Who did she use to be?<br/>The detective didn't have to check. Her eyes were open, a mischievous yet painful smile settled on her lips... she was pretty, extraordinary pretty, and obviously not alive anymore. Yet she wasn't stiff... a sign it hasn't been too long since her murder. Shinichi didn't bother to secure any fingerprints, it was just as obvious who killed her.</p><p>Shinichi sighed quietly, his racing heart slowly settling down. Maybe he would find a few clues if he searched through this chamber. Deep in thought, Shinichi let himself fall into his usual routine.</p><p>"Meitantei? Meitantei, what are you doing here?"<br/>Shinichi froze and began to tremble. Joy overcame him as he turned to face KID, now... with a few meters more distance to him?<br/>"KID! Oh god you're okay. Y-you have no idea how much you freaked me out."<br/>Shinichi awaited KID to approach him, tell him he was fine, smother his concerns with his sweet and gentle voice, yet no such thing happened. KID remained with a careful distance to him on the edge of the stairs, ready to bolt at one wrong move of his Meitantei.<br/>"...KID? Is anything wrong...?"<br/>Shinichi hesitated. Was he mad at him? But KID was never mad at him, no matter what happened.</p><p>KID's eyes wandered over to the dead body and his eyes grew wide, in a second he was over her and examined her.<br/>"I-is she-?! She... she is dead."<br/>His voice was dry, almost as if he was holding back tears. The detective drank this clue in like water.<br/>"...KID w-what are you talking about? You killed her, right?"<br/>KID turned back towards Shinichi, a pokerface slamming onto his face.<br/>"I don't kill people, Meitantei. It pains me you believe that~ However, I must excuse myself now... until the next moonlit light, farewell~"<br/>A tiny explosion was audible and KID disappeares within a cloud of blue fog, leaving behind a bewildered Shinichi.<br/>"KID WAIT!! W-where are you going?! Aren't we going home t-together?! Hey!!"</p><p>Shinichi stared at the spot KID had stood upon mere seconds ago, flabbergasted. Where did he go? Why did he leave?<br/>"KID!" he yelled again, gathering his last bravery to rush towards the stairs and upwards, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Arriving at the secret door, a voice from below held him back.</p><p>
  <em>"Broken detective, broken thief. One will splitter, one will heal."</em>
</p><p>Shinichi froze, the tiny hairs at his nape standing up in horror. There was someone with him.<br/>As quiet and careful as possible, the detective moved back downstairs again, trying to spot anything amiss.</p><p>
  <em>"Childish innocence, hurtful knowledge."</em>
</p><p>The voice came from a crystal ball seated on a cushioned pillow. Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes. Was there a speaker?<br/>"Who is there?! Show yourself!"</p><p>
  <em>"Akako-sama knew what was happening. Akako-sama healed and splittered."</em>
</p><p>Sapphire eyes darted towards the bloody woman on the floor.<br/>"...her name... was Akako? Why...? Why is KID acting so weird?"<br/>Shinichi felt the urge to drill further, whoever or whatever this was, it knew what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>"To heal, one must be broken. To remember, one must forget."</em>
</p><p>Realization dawned upon Shinichi, his eyes began to water. A storm of emotions came over him, he felt like drowning any second.<br/>KID remembered who he was. KID received Kuroba Kaito. KID became Kuroba Kaito. But the price... Shinichi tried to suppress his tears but it was no use, one after another escaped until they streamed down his cheeks.<br/>"KID forgot... us... right...? Our memories, our time, the entire months together in my house? He doesn't remember any of it? Nothing...?"</p><p>
  <em>"To heal, one must be broken. To remember, one must forget. The decision was made by the fated who would forget. He chose to break and to heal, thus Akako-sama broke and healed."</em>
</p><p>Shinichi's vision went white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. For His Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell pulled Shinichi out of his dull existence within his house. The memories pained him, his soul felt like crushed under all those emotions raging in his mind. But at the same time he was void of any feeling. It was just too much.<br/>Groggily, Shinichi forced himself out of his comfortable office chair and shambled downstairs to greet his visitor. Who would disturb him? Hattori? Haibara? The Hakase?</p><p>The view of his guest surprised Shinichi a little and he opened the door to a male with blond hair and a duffelcoat over his shoulders, crutches supporting his injured body. A weak smile was all he received as a greeting but Shinichi couldn't have wished for more. He wasn't in the mood to talk.<br/>"Kudo-kun, let's go take a walk."<br/>Without even registrating it Shinichi found himself on the sidewalk next to Hakuba Saguru, peacefully strolling along with him. He was a nice fellow and both had pretty much the same interests. He could be a good friend, Shinichi noted. Birds chirped from a tree, sunshine lit the way, everything was peaceful for once. No murder, no criminal running around to ruin his day, nothing at all and yet Shinichi didn't feel like being happy.</p><p>One entire week had gone by without any message from KID. Both knew where he was, both knew what he was doing. Finding back into his normal life, plotting the next heist... Hakuba had made himself useful and washed KID's name clean again after his incident with him.<br/><em>Nakamori-keibu, that's not the same KID! He attacked me, he was close, I could see it wasn't the one! KID is still the same we know. We need to have trust in KID that he will come back and bring this impostor down.</em><br/>Shinichi almost smiled when he had seen the report, the big headline on the newspaper front.<br/><strong>MURDEROUS KID A CONFIRMED IMPOSTOR!</strong><br/>Hakuba had a lot to say in the KID Task Force. Technically, he was KID's second in line detective. To public, Edogawa Conan used to be the KID Killer, not Kudo Shinichi. If he insisted that one KID was a fake, he was. Had it been painful, sure, Shinichi had been jealous all the time because Hakuba, aside his foolish teenage arrogance during his first month, had earned the Task Force's respect way earlier than Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>Shinichi had been pretty thankful that Hakuba decided to hide the truth to KID's benefit. KID needed his untarnished cape, it was what made him special. What was a magician worth if everyone was afraid of them? KID meant innocence, childhood, joy for people of all ages. He couldn't have possibly been robbed of himself, neither would have accepted that.</p><p>Peaceful silence lasted on the two detectives, Shinichi didn't mind the slow pace Hakuba's injury set for him. It gave him time to think.<br/>His eyes drifted down towards his arms, rid of bandages. His wounds were fading. It made him sad that the last evidence of their time together was beginning to disappear. He weighed the choice of renewing them but decided against it. It would have been fake, meaningless. It wouldn't have been KID.<br/>"How is he?" Shinichi whispered after a while, voice monotone, gaze fixated onto the way. Hakuba forced a tiny smile.<br/>"Good. A little confused, mostly. I have been looking a little after him these days... Kuroba-kun hasn't been too pleased about my attendance."<br/>Hakuba hesitated, a short moment of uncomfortable silence following.<br/>"...He asked me what happened to my leg."<br/>Shinichi tensed yet refrained from picking up the eye contact Hakuba was inviting him to.<br/>"...the impostor?" he asked quietly and Hakuba nodded, willing himself to tug the corner of his lips slightly up into a half smile.<br/>"The impostor."</p><p>KID didn't have to know his organization was gone, both detectives had silently agreed on that. It wasn't good for him to know anything of the latest events, remember anything. Everything had more or less returned to its former ways. Kuroba was plotting new heists as Kaitou KID and had two young detectives chasing him within a moonlit night, cursing after him with a loud and obnoxious Nakamori-keibu behind.</p><p>It felt like forever that the two young adults walked under the blinding morning sun but it did good to Shinichi. Hakuba understood him and knew what was going on. He had wished himself to forget, just like KID, but figured it was okay like this. He had a memory of KID no one else would ever have.<br/>Shinichi had something to cherish.<br/>Shinichi had KID.</p><p>His thoughts came to a halt as he recognized the large gates of the Hakuba manor, eyes wandering questioning over towards the halfbrit. His response was a sheepish shrug.<br/>"I figured it would be a good idea to invite you in for a cup of tea."<br/>The Beikan detective gave a small nod and followed Hakuba through the entrance into the garden, and from there up towards the foyer.<br/>Yes, Hakuba was going to make a great friend for him. Shinichi smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>Voices everywhere, smoke bombs everywhere, people were scurrying away and coming together at other places, Shinichi felt like trapped in a dream. Automatically, his legs moved him where he wanted to be, after the white cape and the malicious laughter which sent the Task Force onto a merry chase.<br/>On the roof he finally met him, jewel in hand, examining it under the moonlight. A costume which had never screamed 'Shoot me' this well, a face hidden by a monocle, a hat and darkness.</p><p>"Meitantei," he greeted with mischievousness dripping from his voice. Shinichi nodded, smiling. God, how much he had missed his voice, craved his voice. It took all his selfcontrol to appear calm and casual.<br/>"KID. Long time no see. I'm glad you are back."<br/>"So sentimental today, are we? Have you been longing for me~?"<br/>Shinichi paused, eyes examining the magician from head to toe. A heist like usual and yet, everything was so different, so empty to him.<br/>Feelings overcame him, controlled him, sucked any professionality left out of him.<br/>Shinichi's smile was painful, his heart ached and his body trembled. Tears began to prinkle in the corners of his eyes, his heart shattered slowly to pieces at the familiar yet distant cheshirecat grin KID gave him. By now it seemed so innocent, so pure to him. Shinichi swallowed his upcoming tears.</p><p>"Yeah. I have."</p><p>If only KID would have known how much.</p><p>[End]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>